Sanctuary of the Young
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: What if Bumblebee wasn't the last sparkling born? What if there were three more and they've been on Earth this whole time? Let the chaos begin! Main Pairings: Mirage/Hound, Jazz/Prowl and implied Starscream/Skyfire. Other pairings, read to find out!
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own transformer, no matter how much I wish I did.

**"..."**- talking in cybertronian

* * *

**Prologue**

Mirage sat back in the pilot's seat with a sigh after checking the scanners one last time. The small craft that he and his sparkmate were

piloting was the only ship for several hundred hics, at least, that's what the scanners said. The spy could only pray that the Decepticons

didn't find them, especially with his mate in such a weakened state. Sighing again, Mirage stood up, the harsh lights of the ship gleaming

dully off of his cobalt blue armor that looked like it had seen better solar cycles. Her felt his mate reach out over their bond and he responded

as he walked down the hallway until he reached their quarters. After carefully keying in the code, the door slide open and he entered the room.

His sparkmate, a mech with dull army green armor named Hound, was standing by a cradle that was pushed against the wall. Inside the cradle

was a small sparkling protoform who was curled up on their side and deep in recharge.

"**Did she just go into recharge?"** asked Mirage and Hound nodded tiredly.

"**She was sparked barely six solar cycles ago and she's been in recharge for most of the time."** said Hound **"I didn't know that **

**sparklings recharged this much. Do you think something's wrong with her?"**

"**We'll have a medic scan her the next time we dock with the **_**Ark**_**."** said Mirage **"Until then, we just do what the data pads in the **

**medical room say and hopefully Ratchet won't beat us senseless when he finds out that we didn't have a medic present when **

**she was sparked." ** Hound nodded as he smiled at his sparkmate.

"**We still need to give her a designation."** he said **"Have you thought of any yet?"** Mirage shook his head.

"**Not yet,"** he said **"But hopefully we'll think of something soon." **

"**Hopefully."** said Hound before stretching **"I'll go watch the monitors while you get some recharge. With any luck, we'll meet up with **

**the **_**Ark**_** soon and get a well deserved break." **

"**That would be nice."** said Mirage **"We've spent the last stellar cycle searching for the All Spark and getting ourselves attacked by **

**Decepticon raiding parties. I'm sure we've more than earned some time to relax." **Hound nodded before walking over to the door.

"**Have a nice recharge." **he said before leaving. Mirage nodded and looked at his sparkling one last time before climbing onto the recharge berth and

slipping into a peaceful recharge.

Hound sat in the pilot's chair as he tiredly watched the scanners. Carrying and sparking his and Mirage's sparkling had taken a lot out of him and he was

still recovering from the ordeal but he was confident that he could hold off some decepticons if need arose.

"**I need to think of a designation for our young sparkling."** he said as he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling **"And it has to be a good **

**designation because our little one is going to be something special." **He was brought out of his musings by the alarm going off **"What in the **

**name of Primus." **He looked at the scanner **"Slag! Decepticons!" **He hit the button for the intercom **"Mirage! Get your aft up, we've got company **

**and not the good kind!" **Mirage answered back barely two nano-klicks later.

"**Understood Hound. I'm going to hide our sparkling in an escape pod and I'll meet up with you in a klick."**

"**Just hurry Mirage!" **said Hound before focusing on evasive maneuvers as the Decepticons began to fire at them. Mirage came into the room a few moments

later and slid into the co-pilot's chair before powering up the weapon's systems.

"**How many of them are there?" **asked Mirage as he bean to return fire.

"**At least three." **said Hound **"And two of them are Seekers. The third is that pit forsaken triple changer, Blitzwing."**

"**Primus, this isn't going to be pretty."** said Mirage **"Let's just pray that we survive this." **Hound nodded in agreement as an explosion

rocked the ship.

* * *

A moan escaped Hound as he came out of stasis. On-lining his optics, he glanced around the partially destroyed control room. Mirage had also just come back

on-line and was sitting up.

"**I really hate those slaggin' seekers." **said Hound as he pulled himself to his feet with the aid of the control panel. A blinking red light on the panel caught

his attention.

"**Frag!" ** he said **"One of the escape pods has been jettisoned!" **Mirage pulled himself to his feet and the two of them took off down the hall. Hound was

the first one into the room where the escape pod were stored and he frantically began looking through the pods. Mirage came in several nano-klicks later and

found a frantic looking Hound standing there.

"**She's gone Mirage!" **cried Hound **"The pod she was in was jettisoned! Please tell me that the pod was pre-programed to head to the **_**Ark**_**."**

"**It should have been." ** said Mirage **"Unless the auto-pilot was damaged. Let me check." **Mirage went over to the computer terminal and began typing.

He startled Hound by slamming his fist on the keyboard.

"**Frag!"** said Mirage **"The auto-pilot on that pod was disabled and I can't seem to track it's signal. It's like the pod vanished completely!"**

"**What are we going to do Mirage?"** asked Hound.

"**We need to meet up with the **_**Ark**_** first."** said Mirage **"They have better scanners on the **_**Ark**_**, so we will have a better chance at finding her. **

**Don't worry Hound. We'll find her, no matter what."** Hound nodded in agreement.

"**I just pray that she's alright." **he said quietly.

-Meanwhile in a distant star system-

A silver mech with dull blue eyes stood outside the mountain cave that hid his spaceship/home, staring up at the stars. This world was peaceful and the

perfect place for an old timer to rest their weary circuits. It was also full of life. That was what brought the ancient Autobot to this world, years ago. Even

though he was a warrior, he had the heart of a scientist buried deep within his circuits and he's observed the tiny organic creatures called humans as they

evolved and grew. In a way, they weren't to different from his own race, in fact they were so similar that it unnerved him occasionally. But there was one thing

Kup missed more than anything and that was the young ones. Sure, there were plenty of other old timers hiding out on this planet that he could talk to, including

a cranky ex-Decepticon called Jetfire, (who decided to take up residence in his space craft) but Kup really missed having young ones around because they were so open

and understanding and they actually enjoyed his war stories. Unfortunately, he hasn't seen a young one in the few hundred earth years that he's resided on this planet.

He focused his gaze on another part of the night sky and was surprised to see a bright object heading towards the earth. The scanners in his ship hadn't detected

any comets or meteors in the area, so the only logical conclusion was that it was another Cybertronian, which was odd because he hadn't picked up a Cybertronian

signal in well over a meta-cycle. The object streaked across the sky before crashing nearby. Kup quickly made his way down the mountain and over to where the

object had crashed. He passed several downed trees and followed the deep rut in the earth until he came across a standard small shuttle escaped pod. Carefully

going down into the deep hole in the ground, Kup went over to the cooling metal pod and ran a scan on it. He was surprised to detect a faint spark beat within the

pod and he quickly pried the still warm metal hatch open. Shock ran through his circuits when he saw the small femme sparkling nestled inside the pod.

The sparkling was looking up at him with beautiful and bright cyan blue colored optics.

"**How did you end up here of all places little one?"** asked Kup as he gently picked her up. The sparkling didn't answer him, she just looked up at him

as she chewed on her fingers before smiling at him. Kup smiled back before looking around the pod to see if there was anything about her designation in

there but he found nothing.

"**It seems as though you are in need of a designation young one." ** said Kup as he looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression on his face plates.

A particularly bright star caught his attention and even though he didn't know the Cybertronian name for the star, he remembered what the humans called

the star. Sirius is what they called it and it was one of the brightest star in the sky. They name seemed to fit her because her optics were some of the brightest

he had ever seen. A smile crossed his face plates as he looked back at the sparkling.

"**How do you like the name Sirius, young one?"** he asked. The sparkling smiled and giggled in reply.

"**Then that settles it." **said Kup with a smile **"Your name shall be Sirius." **He turned and began walking back towards his home with the newly

dubbed Sirius in his arms **"I'll take care of you little one, I promise."**

* * *

terminology

Klick: one minute

Nano-klick: one second

Solar cycle: a day

Stellar cycle: a year

Meta-cycle: 13 months

LwZS: Yes, I paired Hound and Mirage, because they're two of my favorite characters. Also in this story will be a Prowl/Jazz pairing and an implied

Starscream/Skyfire pairing. Also Sirius will not be the only sparkling that Kup raises but you'll have to wait until next time to find out who the other

two are, so see ya next time! Also, please press the review button and leave a comment if possible. All comments will be used to help knock some sense

into Zephyrstar. Thanks for your support!


	2. Young Warriors of Earth

A/N: I do not own transformers.

Welcome to chapter one of Sanctuary of the Young! Since you all were wondering who the other two younglings were that were raised with Sirius,

(And since people reviewed) I'm going to tell you there names! They are a femme called Bluestreak and a mech named Skyfall. You'll find out more about

and be introduced to them in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter one**

-year: 2009-

Sirius stood just outside of the mountain cave that hid her home, looking up at the stars. The very stars that had been shining when

she had landed on this planet as a sparkling. Kup had always told her that she was destined for great things as were her brother and sister.

Bluestreak and Skyfall weren't her siblings by energon or programming or even spark but Kup had taken them all in and raised them as his

own. They all had a story behind how they got here. Bluestreak was about ten stellar cycles old when she crashed down on Earth in a pod.

She was the most talkative out of the trio and boy could she talk and talk and talk if given the opportunity. That was why her creators had

named her Bluestreak. She was also the only one who actually had clear memories of her creators, they were two high ranking Autobots named

Jazz and Prowl. Bluestreak was the oldest and a bit on the short side, standing only at fourteen feet but she was quiet pretty and she had a taste

for flashy alt. modes. Her current alt. mode was a columbia blue Pontiac Solstice GXP coupe with a silver stripe along the side. Skyfall was the

youngest of the group, he hardly had any memories of his creators but he remembered that one of them was tall, really tall and named Skyfire.

His creator had always called him Sky and the fall part was just added by Bluestreak because he use to fall out of the sky pretty quickly when he

was learning how to fly. He kinda resembles one of those gundams you see in Japanese anime and he is red and white in color with electric blue

optics that were intense enough to rival Bluestreak's intense steel blue optics. Skyfall is very unique because he is a multi-changer, having at least

five known alt. modes, possibly more, and he's also quite tall, standing easily at twenty feet tall; six feet taller than Bluestreak and three feet taller

than Sirius. Sirius herself stood only at seventeen feet in height and in her opinion, she was rather average looking. Out of the three younglings,

she was the only one who didn't remember her creators, having been very young when she arrived on Earth. Kup was the one who had named

her after one of the brightest stars in the sky because her optics were so bright and full of life. Her alt. mode was 2005 TJ Jeep Wrangler Rubicon

in a dark blue-green color, nothing flash or fancy. It was rugged and durable, which was good enough for her. She added a bit of pizzazz by adding

an airbrushed crescent moon on her hood and silver stars on her doors. (That had been done on a dare from Bluestreak but she never regretted it.)

The three of them were tough no matter what they looked like and they all were survivors, thanks to Kup. Even if they were alone now that Kup

was in stasis lock.

"The stars sure are pretty tonight, aren't they Sirius?" said Bluestreak as she joined the ocean colored femme "There's so many of them too.

Look Ursa Major and Ursa Minor and Draco are out tonight. I can also see a couple satellites and the human's space station. And look how beautiful

the full moon looks tonight!" Sirius sighed and tilted her head to look at Bluestreak as the smaller femme continued to talk. Sometimes she could be

a real bother but she was her sister and there wasn't much she could do about it. Unless Skyfall decided to come and save her. Which he did, thankfully.

"Sirius, Blue," said Skyfall as he came out of the cave "I've been getting really weird signals all day and you won't believe what the satellite picked up."

"What another cosmic event of epic proportions?" said Bluestreak "What is it this time? A meteor shower? A super nova? Another black hole?"

"No!" said Skyfall "Just come inside and I'll show you! You're not going to believe this!" He ran back inside after motioning for the femmes to follow him.

"Oh, well." said Bluestreak with a sigh "Better make sure the scientist doesn't hurt himself in all the excitement." She headed back inside to see what got

Skyfall all excited. Sirius sighed and shook her head and glanced at the stars one last time before following her sister. Neither of them noticed that the energy

field that protected and hid their home flickered out and died.

* * *

"Optimus, sir." said a soldier as he approached the Autobot leader "We're picking up three foreign energy signals from somewhere in the Rocky

Mountains in northern Washington. The energy signals are clearly Cybertronian in origin but it is unknown if the are Autobot or Decepticon. What are

your orders?"

* * *

"What is it you wanted to show us, fly boy?" asked Bluestreak as she and Sirius joined Skyfall at the main computer terminal.

"Well," said Skyfall as he brought up a video file "I was going through the recent video footage our satellite sent us and I found this."

He pushed a few buttons and the footage began to play. It was of a battle being fought at the Giza Pyramids and the combatants were a ton

of Cybertronians with red optics versus several Cybertronians with blue optics fighting along side human soldiers.

"Autobots and Decepticons." said Sirius in a melodic voice "So they are on Earth. Kup was right when he said that they would be coming soon."

* * *

"Megatron, sir." said Starscream as he turned from the computer terminal "The scanners have picked up three unknown signals on Earth. All of them

are quite powerful and they are neither Autobot nor Decepticon. What would you like us to do?" Megatron stared at the screen for several seconds,

pondering.

"Find the sources and bring them to me!" said Megatron "We don't need the Autobots to get a hold of them."

"Yes, lord Megatron." said Starscream "It'll send out a squad immediately to retrieve it."

* * *

"So what are we going to do, Sirius?" asked Bluestreak "If the Autobots and the Decepticons are both on Earth, which side should we join?

Kup always said that the Decepticons were cruel and did horrible things to femmes! What should we do? I don't know what to do, even if I

am the oldest!"

"We can't remain Neutrals forever, Blue." said Skyfall "Kup said that one day we would have to make the choice on our own or we could

make it together. What's your say on this Sirius?" The two younglings look at Sirius, who was clearly in thought. A sigh escaped the ocean

colored femme before she looked up at her brother and sister.

"Kup and Jetfire always told me that this choice would most likely fall upon my shoulders." she said softly.

"We are really sorry for doing this to you Ri." said Bluestreak "But both Sky and I know that out of all of us, you'll make the best decision.

That's why we've always stood by your choices and listened to your advice. Out of all of us, you are the best informed on things like this."

"Blue's right." said Skyfall "You know more than us because you've live with Kup basically your whole life. You're the one who's learned the most

from the old timers." Sirius nodded and looked at the footage playing on the monitor before looking back at Bluestreak and Skyfall.

"This planet is our home," she said "And the Decepticons will most likely destroy it if we do nothing. Our best choice is to join the Autobots, because

they are willing to protect what we hold dear. We are the Terraformers and it is our job to protect this planet from those who wish to destroy it!"

"Well put Sirius." said Bluestreak "I couldn't have said it better myself! And the name you chose for us is so cool! Now we have a name that matches

the cool emblems that Kup gave us!" She motioned to the astronomical symbol for Earth that was proudly displayed on her shoulders in red. It was a

circle that was cut into quarters by two lines (This is the symbol ). Skyfall wore the symbol in black on the back of his armor and Sirius had it in silver

just above and to the left of her spark.

"Well, I'd hate to break up the pleasantries." said Skyfall as he looked up from the monitors "But we're about twenty minutes from an all out war

happening on our doorstep."

"What do ya mean, fly boy?" asked Bluestreak as she leaned over her brother's shoulder to look at the monitor.

"It means that our forcefield finally gave out and the Autobots and Decepticons picked up our signals and are on their way here to investigate."

said Skyfall "They'll be here in t-minus nineteen minutes and twenty-two seconds. What are your orders chief?" Sirius thought for a moment before looking at

Bluestreak.

"How many strategies have you come up with Blue?" asked Sirius.

"About one hundred and twenty." said Bluestreak "Not counting runnin' and hidin' 'cause that ain't n option at the moment." Sirius nodded before

looking at her brother.

"Sky, I need you to transfer all data into a secure portable unit and then wipe the hard drive clean." said Sirius before looking at Bluestreak "Blue,

I want you to retrieve all the equipment from the weapon room and bring it here. Get ready to gear up Terraformers, the battle to prove ourselves is just about to

begin!"

* * *

LwZS: So what do you think of this chapter? Anyone who reviews will receive their choice of Transformers plushie! Also, don't ask where I got

Terraformers from, because I don't really remember where that came from or where I have seen it before. I just needed a cool name for Bluestreak,

Sirius, and Skyfall's group. I would Also like to know what you think about my choices for Sirius's companions. Reviews are donated to those who

research a cure for writer's block! Until next time!


	3. The Battle Begins!

A/N: I do not own Trnsformers

This story takes place after the events of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Just in case you folks were wondering.

* * *

A large explosion rocked the ship as the three Terraformers prepared themselves for battle.

"This it." said Sirius as she looked at her brother and sister "All those years of training and combat simulations are about to

be put to the test. Don't forget what the old timers have taught us and no freezing up on the battle field."

"Roger." said Skyfall as he pulled on his battle helmet and picked up his blaster rifle "Listen to your leader and always look for an opening."

"No qualms, no regrets." said Bluestreak as her visor slid over her optics and she picked up her sniper rifle "Take out the joints first before

going for the kill and never stay in one spot for longer than three shots."

"Watch your back and cover your team." said Sirius as her silver battle mask and her visor slid into place "Stay together, fight as a team,

and never leave your team behind." she picked up her dual blaster pistols and looked at the other to younglings "Terraformers, let's move out!"

"Yeah, let's do this!" said Bluestreak with a smile on her face plates.

"Let's not mess this up, shall we?" said Skyfall as he adjusted his grip on his rifle.

"If any of us should fall in battle," said Sirius as she looked at Bluestreak and Skyfall "I just want you guys to know that I am honored to be your

sister and your comrade. Let us pray that Primus guides us to victory and that none of us fall this day. As Kup use to say, 'Til all are one."

" 'Til all are one." said Bluestreak and Skyfall in unison before another explosion rocked the ship.

"Terraformers, let's rollout!" said Sirius. Bluestreak and Skyfall nodded and the three of them ran to the entrance of the cave and hid themselves

amongst the rocks. Sirius then activated her specialized hologram program and the three of them appeared to vanish amongst the rocks. Bluestreak

took up her position and carefully aimed at one of the three Decepticons that were ganging up on a small yellow Autobot before pulling the trigger.

* * *

Bumblebee was not having a good day. He was fighting Vortex, Swindle, and Brawl and all three of the combaticons were enjoying pushing him about

and knocking him to the ground. The young Autobot was having trouble fighting back and when he went to get up, Swindle planted his foot on his chassis

and kept him on his back.

"Look at what we have here." said Brawl "A little Autobot, all alone. What should we do with him?"

"I say we take him apart and sell him for scarp." said Swindle "His weapons systems might be worth some big credits though."

"Sounds like a plan." said Vortex with a maniacal laugh as he revved his rotary blade weapon "Let me take off his arm." The helicopter mech stepped forward

but was sent tumbling onto his back by a blaster shot to his shoulder. That shot was followed by a second blaster shot that hit Swindle just above his spark

case and sent him crashing into Brawl. Bumblebee quickly got back to his feet and put some distance between him and the three combaticons while looking

for the source of the blaster shot.

"What the pit?" said Vortex as he stumbled to his feet with a hand covering his smoking shoulder "Who hit me?"

"I dunno," said Swindle as he stood up "But I'm going to slag them when I find them!" Brawl got onto his feet and looked around for what shot at them

but he couldn't find anything.

* * *

"Nice shot, Blue." said Skyfall as the three Terraformers watched the scene in front of them "It looks like that Bot might need some more help though.

Can I go take a few swings at them Sirius?"

"Go ahead." said Sirius "Just be careful Sky, we don't want to lose you."

"Ro~ger!" said Skyfall before heading out.

"Should we join him?" asked Bluestreak.

"Hell yes." said Sirius as she stood up "Can't let Sky have all the fun now can we?"

"Awesome!" said Bluestreak as she put away her rifle "Let's do this! Double Trouble?"

"Definitely." said Sirius "Ready?"

"Yeah." said Bluestreak "Three, two, one."

"Go!" said Sirius and Bluestreak before the two of them took off after Skyfall.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter's so short but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and more action packed.

All those who review will get cyber-cookies! All flames will be donated to the Decepticons' "Rebuild the Fallen" campaign.

I'd also like to start gathering suggestions on who Sirius, Bluestreak, and Skyfall should end up with. Please let me know

who you think they should end up with. I would also like to know if I should bring Jazz back to life or not. Until next time, this is

LegendarywriterZephyrstar signing out!


	4. We Are the Young

A/N:I do not own Transformers

This Chapter is done to the song 'Young' by Hollywood Undead.

If you are wondering why, it's because this song fits the story and I've always wanted to do something like this.

I think it worked out pretty well.

* * *

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_We don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

* * *

Bumblebee stumbled back after Brawl punched him in the face, effectively shattering his battle mask. The young Autobot flinched

when Brawn took a step forward followed by Vortex and Swindle. He closed his optics as the bulky combaticon raised his fist to hit him

again but the blow never came. Instead he heard the sound of metal colliding with metal and then he felt the ground shake as something

crashed into it.

* * *

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain._

_I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!_

_I see life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly..._

_Yes! we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!!_

* * *

Opening his optics, Bumblebee saw an unfamiliar red and white mech wrestling with Brawl on the ground. Swindle and Vortex moved

to help their comrade but Vortex was knocked away from the two wrestling mechs by a punch from a short pale blue femme, who

immediately went on the offensive and began barraging him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Swindle drew his blaster and quickly

turned and pointed it at Bumblebee's spark.

"So long Autobot." said Swindle as he went to pull the trigger but a blast knocked the weapon from his hand. The Decepticon turned his

head to locate the source of the blast but he received a hard left hook in the face, courtesy of an ocean colored femme that was around the

same height as him. Bumblebee blinked his optics in surprise as the femme looked at him with incredibly bright cyan blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked. All Bumblebee could do was nod dumbly. The femme nodded back before charging at Swindle, who was running

towards his blaster.

* * *

_Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes._

_I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt_

_We get so sick of so sick; we never wanted all this_

_Medication for the kids with no reason to live!_

* * *

She landed a kick on Swindle's back and sent the combaticon flying over his blaster before kicking the blaster out of the way.

"Who the slag are you?" asked Swindle as he faced the femme.

"The name's Sirius," said the femme "Leader of the Terraformers, and your unmaker."

* * *

_So we_

_March to the drums of the dammed as we come_

_Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_

* * *

"I'd like to see you try to kill me." said Swindle arrogantly "No one, not even a femme, can kill me because I'm Swindle of the Combaticons!"

"Put a cork in it, motor head." said Sirius "Or I'll do it for you."

"Bring it on femme." said Swindle before charging.

* * *

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_we don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

* * *

"You slaggin' femme." said Vortex as the pale blue femme dodged his kick and then blocked his punch before hitting him in the face

"You're going to pay you little glitch! Now stop moving so much!" He lashed out with his rotary blade but the femme easily dodged it.

"The name's Bluestreak you Decepticreep!" said the femme as she kicked Vortex in the chest "Second in Command of the Terraformers."

* * *

_As we walk among the shadows the streets the field of battle_

_Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles._

_Hear us whisper in the dark hear in the rain u see the spark_

_Feel the beating of our heart fleeting hope as we depart_

* * *

"I don't care who you are femme!" said Vortex "All you need to know it that I, Vortex, shall be your eliminator!" He fired his blaster at

Bluestreak but she managed to dodge them, only getting a burn on her upper arm and lower leg in the process.

"I doubt that, you creep!" said Bluestreak as she pulled out a pistol and fired back, nailing Vortex in three different places on his gun arm

"Because I'll eliminate you first!"

* * *

_All together, walk alone against all we've ever known_

_All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home_

_But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts._

_Make us kneel before the alter as you tear us apart!_

* * *

"You fraggin' kid." snarled Brawl as he charged at the red and white mech "I'll make you pay for that!"

"The name's Skyfall, not kid." said the mech as he dodged the rampaging combaticon "And I'm the Third in Command of the Terraformers."

"Rank isn't going to keep me from ripping you apart!" said Brawl as he began throwing punches at Skyfall "In the Decepticons, only the

strongest survive and I'm one of the strongest!"

* * *

_So we_

_March to the drums of the dammed as we come_

_Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_

* * *

"It's a good thing that I'm not a Decepticon then." said Skyfall as he easily dodged Brawl's wild blows "Because a Decepticon can't do this!"

He jumped up and landed on Brawl's fist before landing a hard kick on the combaticon's face plates, which sent Brawl flying backwards "Now that's

skill. Something you seem to lack." Brawl struggled back onto his feet.

"I'll kill you!" roared Brawl as he charged again.

"Back to this I see." said Skyfall as he jumped into the air and activated his jet pack.

* * *

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_we don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

* * *

Brawl seemed confused at his sudden lack of opponent until his saw Skyfall hovering just out of reach.

"Get back down here you coward!" he yelled at the younger mech.

"I'd rather not." said Skyfall "Besides, I like it up here."

* * *

_We will fight or we will fall_

_till the angels save us all_

* * *

"If you won't come down, then I'll bring you down!" yelled Brawl as he launched about a dozen missiles at Skyfall.

"Oh, slag." said Skyfall as he began to dodge the missiles.

* * *

_We will fight or we will fall_

_till the angels save us all_

* * *

Bluestreak dodged several of Vortex's wild swings before punching him right in the center of his face, mangling his face plates and

cracking one of his optics.

"You slaggin' femme!" screeched Vortex as he cover his damaged optic "I'll murder you!"

"Bring it on! Chopper face!" said Bluestreak before blocking Vortex's fist.

* * *

_We will fight or we will fall_

_till the angels save us all..._

* * *

Swindle managed to get to his blaster and fire it blindly at Sirius. The Terraformer leader let out a cry of pain as she covered her injured

side with her hand.

"You're dead now femme!" said Swindle arrogantly before letting out a cry as well as he was hit for a second time by a blaster shot just

above his spark.

"Not quite." said Sirius with her pistol aimed at Swindle "Next time I won't miss."

* * *

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

* * *

Vortex howled in pain as Bluestreak sent him crashing into Swindle. The pale blue femme joined her sister. Both femmes had a blaster

pistol pointed at the mechs as they began to stand. Unfortunately, Brawl was sent flying into the other two combaticons by Skyfall, who joined

his sisters with his blaster rifle in hand.

* * *

_We are strong_

_we don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

* * *

The three combaticons transformed and fled when Megatron gave the order to retreat. The three Terraformers watched the combaticons run

and stowed their weapons away once the enemy was no longer in sight.

"Yeah you better run you creeps!" yelled Bluestreak as her visor retracted "You're scrap next time I see you chopper face!" Skyfall chuckled a

bit as he stowed his battle helmet away, shaking his head at his sister's antics. Sirius sighed as her mask and visor retracted and nodded at her

siblings who nodded back.

* * *

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_we don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

* * *

The three of them turned and faced the approaching Autobots. All of the Autobots seemed a bit uneasy about the Terraformers' presence,

except the small yellow one, who was looking at Sirius with gratitude shining in his sky blue optics. One of the Autobots, a tall blue mech with red

flames on his armor stepped forward before speaking with voice that held the power and wisdom of a leader.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

* * *

LwZS: So, what do you think? Is it awesome, or does it need some work? Please let me know by clicking on the shiny review button!

Also please let me know who you think I should pair the Terraformers with and if I should bring Jazz back or not. Until next time, this

is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	5. The Young Meet the Autobots part 1

A/N: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." he said "We are grateful for your assistance in fighting the Decepticons."

"No problem." said Bluestreak "Besides, we don't like the Decepticons either. They want to destroy the Earth and the Earth

is our home. We're willing to go to whatever lengths we must to protect it from them."

"I admire your determination young ones." said Optimus "But who are you and where do you come from?" Sirius stepped forward from

her place next to her brother and sister.

"I am Sirius," she said in a strong tone "And these are my siblings and comrades. You may call us the Terraformers. This is Second in Command,

strategist, and top gunner Bluestreak."

"Yo what's up everyone?" said Bluestreak with a smile on her face plates "Bluestreak's the name, sniping is my game."

"Third in Command, Communications expert, and our resident scientist, Skyfall." said Sirius.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." said Skyfall with a polite nod of his head.

"And I am the Leader, scout, and medic of the group." said Sirius "We've lived on this planet most of our lives, raised by the old timers before they

joined with Primus in the Well of Sparks. Fate brought us here when we were separated from our creators and so we shall remain here until the end

of our days unless Primus decides otherwise." Bluestreak and Skyfall nod in agreement.

"It is our mission to protect this world from those who wish to destroy it." said Skyfall "Just like the old timers did before us."

"They trained us all, so that we could pick up where they left off when their time came." said Bluestreak "But Kup always said that the war that destroyed Cybertron would eventually come here. He said that we needed to be ready for when it came."

"You knew Kup?" asked a black mech with cannons mounted on his arms.

"Yes." said Sirius "He was the one that took us in and raised us. We were trained by Kup and the old timers and Kup is the one who gave me my name

when he found me all alone."

"I never thought that my old teacher would have been on this planet all these years." said the mech "The name's Ironhide and if Kup was your teacher

and care taker then I know you guys are trustworthy."

"Thank you." said Sirius before doubling over in pain with her hand over her injury.

"Sirius!" said Bluestreak and Skyfall as they caught their sister before she hit the ground.

"Ratchet!" said Optimus.

"On it." said a neon yellow mech as he quickly made his way over to the three younglings "Lay her down and move her hand. I need to see the full

extent of her injury." Bluestreak and Skyfall complied and laid Sirius down before moving her hand, revealing a large gash in her side.

"It don't have the equipment I need to fully repair this." said Ratchet as he set to work clamping off the energon lines "We need to get her back to base

so that I can operate and she's going to need an energon transfer."

"Use my energon." said Skyfall and Bluestreak at the same time. Ratchet scanned both of them and shook his head.

"I need someone with a compatible energon type." said Ratchet "Neither of you match."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Bluestreak.

"Just give me some room to do my job!" snapped Ratchet. Bluestreak backed off and Skyfall put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Sirius will pull through." said Skyfall in a comforting manner "Just wait and see. She always pulls through." Bluestreak nodded in agreement before

turning her head to look at the yellow Autobot who had walked up to them.

"Hello." he said "I'm Bumblebee and I'd like to thank you for helping me out back there. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd probably be scrap on the black

market right now."

"It was no problem." said Bluestreak "Besides, I don't like it when people gang up on someone. I think that it's dishonorable, low, and something a

bunch of cowards or bullies would do! I mean why does everybody have to pick on the little guys. huh? But it doesn't matter, I kicked his aft from here

to kingdom come and I'll do it again if he shows his ugly mug around here again!"

"A little off subject there Blue." said Skyfall before turning to Bumblebee "Sorry about that. Blue tends to rant if given the chance."

"I do not rant, Sky!" protested Bluestreak "I was merely stating my opinion! There's a difference fly boy!"

"No there's not when your 'opinion' is longer than three sentences." said Skyfall calmly. Bluestreak huffed and crossed her arms in a childish manner

while some of the Autobots watched the scene in amusement.

"Remind you of anyone, 'Hide?" asked Chromia.

"Yep, those two argue alot like Jazz and Prowl did." said Ironhide "Bluestreak's personality seems to be alot like Jazz's but she looks alot like Prowl.

You don't think?"

"Possibly." said Chromia "And Skyfall reminds me of Skyfire, with his slightly withdrawn personality but strong arguing skills and his height."

"What do you two think of Sirius?" asked Arcee, deciding to join in on the conversation.

"I'm not really sure." said Ironhide "She reminds me of someone but I can't place my processor on it."

"Neither can I." said Chromia "We'll just have to observe her a little bit longer before we can come to a conclusion."

"I say she's a bit like Mirage." said Arcee.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ironhide.

"The way she fought was similar to Mirage's." said Arcee "Fluid and graceful. The way she talks is another give away. They both talk with such pride in

their voice but hers is more like how Hound would talk when he was proud than Mirage."

"It kinda makes sense when you think about it." said Chromia "She wasn't the first one to talk. Instead she wait for a question to be asked before

answering, just like Mirage does."

"Never initiating a conversation unless necessary." said Arcee "That's a Mirage trait but the over all way she talks reminds me a bit of Hound."

"Agreed." said Ironhide "We should probably wait until we're back at base to discuss this more."

The two femme's nodded in agreement before joining the others in getting ready to go. Ratchet was loading Sirius into a trailer that had been brought

by the army and hooked up to Optimus's alt. mode, with a little help from his assistant, Moonracer. Bumblebee had left already to return to his charge

and everyone else had transformed, even Bluestreak and Skyfall. Bluestreak turning into her Pontiac Solstice GXP coupe alt. mode and Skyfall transforming

into a red and white tenth generation Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution.

"Autobots and Terraformers! Let's roll out!" said Optimus before driving down the dirt road. Both the Autobots and the Terraformers complied and followed

the Autobot leader down the road, onto the highway, and beginning their long journey back to the Autobot base.

* * *

LwZS: So what do you think? Please let me know by clicking the review button!

Please let me know who you think I should pair the Terraformers with and if I should bring Jazz back or not. I need your opinion! Thanks and until next

time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	6. The Young Meet the Autobots part 2

A/N: I do not own Transformers

* * *

-flashback-

_A younger Sirius sat on the cliff just outside of her home looking up at the stars which were shining brightly against the night sky. _

"_What are you doing out here little Sirius?" asked Kup as he sat down next to her._

"_Watchin' the stars." said Sirius "They're really pretty." _

"_Yes, they are." said Kup as he looked up at the stars as well "So what do you think of Bluestreak?"_

"_She's okay, I guess." said Sirius as she looked down._

"_What's wrong little one?" asked Kup._

"_It's just, Bluestreak knew her creators," said Sirius "And I don't even know the names of mine. I have nothing to remind me of my creators, _

_not even a name." Kup gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner._

"_It's alright little one." said Kup "You still have something you share with your creators."_

"_What?" asked Sirius as she looked up at Kup._

"_Look up at the stars." said Kup as he looked up at the sky "Your creators are somewhere out there looking at the same stars. So, in a way, you_

_ are spending time with them." _

"_Really?" asked Sirius. _

"_Yes." said Kup "And if your ever feeling lonely, you can come out here and look at the stars. How does that sound?" _

"_Awesome!" said Sirius with a smile. Kup smiled back and patted her helm before the two of them looked back up at the stars. A peaceful silence settled between them until Sirius looked back up at him._

"_Say, Kup." said Sirius "Why am I called Sirius? Bluestreak said that it was a funny name and that it didn't sound Cybertronian at all."_

"_That's because it isn't Cybertronian." said Kup "It's an Earthen name. You see, young one, when I found you, you didn't have a name."_

"_I didn't?" said Sirius._

"_No you didn't." said Kup "You were only a few day old as well, so your creators might not have thought of a designation for you before they lost you."_

"_I see." said Sirius sadly._

"_But," said Kup "When I found you, you were looking at me with those bright optics of yours and it reminded me of one of the stars I had been looking _

_at before you crashed down on this world. Sirius, the dog star, one of the brightest stars in the sky. Your name is special and you never fail to bright light _

_into the lives of those you befriend."_

"_I guess your right." said Sirius "My name is special."_

"_Your destined for great things little one." said Kup "Never forget that Sirius."_

-end flashback-

Start up diagnostics flashed before Sirius as she started to come back to reality. Once all her systems were green, she carefully on-lined her optics and

winced at the brightness of the white room as it came into focus. Where...? That's right, there had been a battle and she had been injured pretty badly.

The last thing she remembered seeing was the Autobot medic before she went into stasis. That must mean that she was at the Autobot base. A soft

grunt escaped her as she sat up, her stiff joints creaking from a few days of not being used.

"Easy there young one. You should take it easy." Sirius's optics immediately locked onto the neon yellow armored Autobot medic as he exited what

appeared to be his office.

"How long was I out?" she asked as she settled into a sitting position.

"About three solar cycles." he said as he scanned her "That was quite a bad injury you had there. We almost lost you twice. The first time from energon

depletion and the second time from spark failure. Are you sure that you're a medic?"

"It's my secondary function." said Sirius "My main function is scouting and intelligence gathering. Besides I'm still learning."

"Maybe I could give you lessons sometime." he said "My name is Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots."

"Sirius." she replied.

"Your systems seem to be functioning properly." said Ratchet as he went over to the counter "But you seem to be in need of some energon." He picked

up an energon cube and brought it over to Sirius "Drink this and then I'll check the repair I made. Depending on how it looks I might release you today

or tomorrow." Sirius nodded as she took the energon cube and began to drink it. Once she had consumed the glowing pink liquid, Ratchet began

examining the patch on her side once he was satisfied with how it was healing he painted it to match the rest of her armor and had her get off the berth.

"You're good to go." he said "Your friends are probably in the rec. room with the other Autobots."

"How do I get there?" asked Sirius.

"Once you exit the room, go left, and then take the third right, it should be the fourth door on the left." said Ratchet "And make sure you take it easy

for a few days."

"Thanks." said Sirius with a smile before exiting the room. Ratchet sighed and looked back at the data that was displayed on the monitor before

contacting Optimus.

"Hey! Look who's finally up!" said Bluestreak as she hugged Sirius "How are you feelin' sis?"

"Alright." said Sirius as Skyfall walked up to them "How are you two doing?"

"We're fine Sirius." said Skyfall "The Autobots have been very hospitable."

"Come on, you have to meet them!" said Bluestreak as she grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged her over to where the other Autobots were gathered

"This is Ironhide, Sideswipe, Arcee, Mudflap, Skids, Chromia, Moonracer, and Jolt." Bluestreak pointed to each Autobot as she named them "You probably

already met Ratchet and I know that you've already met Optimus Prime. The only one you haven't been formally introduced to is Bumblebee, the yellow

mech we helped out, he's not here because he's with his charge right now but he visits on weekends, so you'll meet him eventually." Then Bluestreak

looked at the other Autobots "Everyone, this is my sister and commander, Sirius." Bluestreak smiled at Sirius before pushing her forward "Go talk to

someone. It'll do you some good, sis." Sirius just glared at her sister before she got pulled into a conversation with Arcee, Moonracer, and Chromia.

* * *

I finally finished this chapter!!!! I thank all of those who have read & reviewed so far and I encourage you to keep doing so!

I would like to announce that I have decided to bring Jazz back because he is too awesome to remain dead.

He will be appearing sometime in the next few chapters.

I would also like an opinion on who you think I should pair the three terraformers with, I have some ideas but I really need some help deciding.

Here are the possible pairings:

Bluestreak with either Bumblebee or the twins (Sunstreaker/Sideswipe)

Skyfall with either Moonracer or Arcee

Sirius with either Blaster or Optimus Prime

Please let me know what you think and feel free to give suggestions!

So until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrstar signing out!


	7. Truths, shoot outs, and possibilities

A/N: I do not own Transformers

* * *

The med bay was quiet when Optimus walked in. His entrance went unnoticed by Ratchet, who was busy staring at the monitor on the counter.

"Ratchet?" said Optimus as he approached the CMO.

"Optimus." said Ratchet as he looked at his leader "I was just going over the results of the scans I took of the three young ones sparks."

"Anything promising?" asked Optimus as he looked at the data.

"Actually, yes." said Ratchet "I've managed to figure out who their creators are and their ages." He brought up Bluestreak's data "Bluestreak, femme.

Precisely six vorns older than Bumblebee. Her main programing is Espionage, Sabotage, and sharpshooting. Her secondary programing is Tactical analysis

and battle planning. Remind you of anyone?"

"Jazz and Prowl." said Optimus without even thinking. Ratchet nodded and brought up Bluestreak's spark reading.

"This is Bluestreak's spark pulse." said Ratchet as he pointed to a green line "Watch what happens when I bring up Jazz," a blue line appeared "And

Prowl's spark pulses." a yellow line appeared "Her spark pulse is similar in several ways and meets Jazz's here and here and it meets Prowl's at theses

points. And given the relationship that Jazz and Prowl share, it is more than likely that she is their creation."

"I see." said Optimus "Please continue." Ratchet nodded and brought up the next set of data.

"Skyfall, mech." said Ratchet "Two vorns younger than Bumblebee. His main programing for Communications and Scientific studies. His secondary

programing is Intelligence and Engineering. He also has a very unique subspace and transformation abilities." He pulled up Skyfall's spark readings

"I've only been able to find one mech who's pulse somewhat matches his and that's Skyfire." a second set of spark readings came up on the screen

"I can't figure out who his second creator is though. Nothing in the database matches up. So he's either off line or a neutral."

"What about Sirius?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, Sirius." said Ratchet as he pulled up the last set of data "She's a half vorn younger than Bumblebee. Primary programing is Scouting, Tracking,

and Espionage. Secondary programing is Medicine. She also has a high performance, high precision holo-generator and a specialized electro-disruptor

that allows her to make herself and up to three others invisible." He brought up her spark readings "I think you'll be surprised as to who her creators are."

He brought up two more readings and looked at Optimus to gauge his reaction.

"Hound and Mirage." said Optimus "That is certainly interesting. Not something that I would've expected but not unexpected either. Especially considering

the relationship those two have."

"It is to be expected." said Ratchet "But what I would like to know is exactly when were she was sparked. I at least have records of the other two when

they were first sparked but I have nothing on her."

"That is a question we will have to ask Mirage an Hound when they make planet fall." said Optimus.

"If they make planet fall." said Ratchet.

"Actually they will." said Optimus "I just received a message from the _Ark_. They're enroute and will be here in one Earth month. Hound and Mirage are

on board as well as Prowl and Skyfire. I'm sure that they will all be pleased to be reunited with their creations, especially Prowl, now that Jazz is gone."

"Actually," said Ratchet "Jazz isn't gone." He went over to the storage cupboard and unlocked it before pulling something out. He turned back to Optimus

and walked up to the Autobot leader with a container in his hands. Inside the container was a pulsing deep blue spark.

"I managed to save Jazz's spark." said Ratchet "I've been keeping it alive in this specially designed spark case while I've been repairing his body. I apologize

for not informing you but I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up." Optimus nodded.

"How much longer will it take to finish repairing him?" asked Optimus.

"With just Moonracer's help, it will be a full month." said Ratchet "If I had a little more help I could get it done sooner."

"Then I give you permission to recruit whatever help you need." said Optimus "I will be expecting updates on your progress, Ratchet."

"Of course." said Ratchet as he put away the case and locked the cupboard "I'll be sure to give you daily updates on the progress we make with Jazz."

Optimus nodded before exiting the room and leaving Ratchet to his thoughts.

**-Meanwhile-**

The sound of gunfire echoed through the shooting range as Bluestreak went up against Ironhide and Chromia, two of the best Autobot gunners. Skyfall

and Sirius were standing off to the one side with Sideswipe and Arcee and they were cheering on the contestants.

"Go Ironhide!" cheered Sideswipe "Show 'em who's boss!"

"Go Chromia!" cheered Arcee "Beat 'em good!"

"Go on Bluestreak!" cheered Skyfall.

"Show 'em what you can do!" cheered Sirius. Bluestreak smirked and nodded before returning to firing at the targets. When the smoke cleared, the

winner was...

Bluestreak! Everyone just stared at the smoking targets for a minute before Skyfall and Sirius broke out in cheers. Ironhide stared slack jawed at the

small femme while Chromia regarded her with respect in her optics.

"You're good kid." said Chromia as she elbowed Ironhide in the arm "I'll give you that."

"Yeah." said Ironhide as he rubbed his arm "Kup taught you well."

"Thanks." said Bluestreak with a smile on her face plates "Kup always said that I was good with a gun."

"That was when you weren't running your vocal processor." said Skyfall.

"I heard that!" said Bluestreak as she turned to face Skyfall with her hands on her hips "I do not always run my vocal processor fly boy!"

"You do to Blue." said Skyfall "If you were given the chance you would run your vocal processor like no tomorrow."

"Oh shut up, Sky!" said Bluestreak.

"Make me." said Skyfall.

"Both of you, knock it off." said Sirius as she stood between them, a dangerous place to be when the two of them got into an argument "This is no

time for arguing, now stop it."

"Fine." said Bluestreak as she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Very well." said Skyfall as he headed towards the door "I'll just be on my way then. See you around." The door slide open and Skyfall walked past

Ratchet, who was entering the room.

"He just makes me so mad sometimes!" said Bluestreak "He is so luck that he wasn't in post jet mode or I would've ripped his wings off!"

"Blue calm down." said Sirius as she put her hands on Bluestreak's shoulders "You're getting upset over nothing. Skyfall's just trying to help you with

your temper and you should work on it as well." Bluestreak sighed.

"I guess you're right." said Bluestreak as she rubbed the back of her helm "I'm going to find Skyfall. I'll met up with you later sis." Sirius nodded and

Bluestreak walked out of the room, passing Ratchet as she left. Ratchet watched Bluestreak leave before approaching Sirius, who was rubbing her

forehead. She noticed Ratchet and looked up at him with her impossibly bright optics.

"Hello Ratchet." she said.

"Sirius." said Ratchet "Are you still interested in those lessons I offered you?"

"Yes I would." said Sirius "Why?"

"Come with me." said Ratchet as he turned and began to leave "I need your assistance."

"Um, okay." said Sirius as she followed the Autobot CMO out of the room "So what exactly do you need help with?"

"It's a secret, Sirius." said Ratchet as they walked down the hall "You need to swear that you will tell no one about this."

"I swear to Primus that I won't tell." said Sirius as they walked into the med bay.

"Good." said Ratchet as he went to the back door and keyed in the code "We'll be in this room." The door slid open and Ratchet and Sirius entered the

room. Moonracer was already in the room and working on a short bot that was clearly torn in half.

"This is Jazz." said Ratchet as he walked up to the table "He was torn in half by Megatron. I managed to save his spark but as you can see, his body still

needs a bit of work. Moonracer and I need an extra pair of hands to get us tools and to help out with tricky repairs. We'll both do our best to instruct you

while we work. So are you willing to help us out?"

"Yes." said Sirius "I'll do my best to help you."

"Good." said Ratchet as he picked up a wielding tool "Let's get to work."

* * *

Well that's chapter number six. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review or leave a comment.

I'm also still looking for opinions on pairings.

Here are the possible pairings:

Bluestreak with either Bumblebee or the twins (Sunstreaker/Sideswipe)

Skyfall with either Moonracer or Arcee

Sirius with either Blaster or Optimus Prime

Please let me know what you think and feel free to give suggestions!

So until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrstar signing out!


	8. The return of Jazz

A/N: I do not own Transformers

Jazz comes back in this chapter!!!!

* * *

"Sirius, hand me the soldering tool." said Ratchet as he was connecting wires. The blue-green femme nodded and picked the soldering tool up off of

the tray before handing it to Ratchet. He took the offered tool and soldered the wires together. Over the past three weeks, Ratchet, with the help of

Moonracer and Sirius, had managed to put Jazz back together. Now all that was left to do was reconnect the last few wires before they were ready to reintroduce Jazz's spark.

"That's the last of the wires." said Ratchet as he handed Sirius the soldering tool "Now all we need to do is weld these plates back into place and then

we can replace his spark."

"I'm on it." said Moonracer as she stepped forward with a blow torch. Ratchet nodded and exited the room. He walked up to the storage cabinet and

opened it. Carefully, he pulled out the case that held Jazz's spark and closed the cabinet before returning to the room. He set the case down on to an

open berth just as Moonracer finished up wielding the plates into place. Once she was finished, Moonracer stepped back so that Ratchet could perform

one last scan. The CMO gave a satisfied nod after thoroughly scanning Jazz's form.

"It's time." said Ratchet. Moonracer nodded and carefully opened Jazz's chest plate while Ratchet's hand were engulfed in a force field before he reached

into the case and carefully lifted Jazz's spark out. Both femmes crossed their fingers as Ratchet carried the spark over to Jazz's still body and gently placed

it into his spark case before closing Jazz's chest plates. Ratchet took a step back and all three of them waited in the uneasy silence of the room. The

minutes ticked by and a defeated look began to cross Ratchet's face plates when, suddenly, Jazz twitched before he began trashing around and yelling.

"Pin him down!" said Ratchet as he moved forward and grabbed one of Jazz's arms. Moonracer ran forward and grabbed his legs while Sirius pinned his

other arm down. Ratchet reached forward and hit a switch on the silver mech's neck. Jazz suddenly stilled and just laid there.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius as she let the still mech go.

"The last thing that Jazz remembers is fighting Megatron." said Ratchet "His systems need to reset so that he knows that he is no longer in battle."

Jazz's visor began to glow and he slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" he said "Where's Megatron?"

"Easy Jazz." said Ratchet "You've been off-line for a while. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember fightin' Megatron." said Jazz "And then there was extreme pain in my gut before I was in dis strange blackness. How long was I out?"

"Two years." said Ratchet "It took me a while to put you back together." Jazz looked around and spotted Moonracer and Sirius.

"S'up Moonracer." said Jazz "S'up lil' lady."

"Sirius." said Ratchet "Go inform Optimus that Jazz is once again on-line."

"Yes sir." said Sirius before exiting the room.

"Hey Ratch," said Jazz as he looked at the medic "Who was dat? I didn't recognize her.

"Moonracer, got fetch some energon for Jazz and get some for yourself." said Ratchet as he began to make sure Jazz's systems were functioning

properly. Moonracer nodded and left the room. Jazz looked at Ratchet as the medic sighed heavily.

"That was Sirius." said Ratchet as he checked Jazz's reflexes "She is one of three younglings that we found living in the northern Rocky Mountains.

They were raised and trained by some old timers that were hiding out on this planet. Optimus accepted them into the Autobots as a specialized combat

unit. She's the leader of the group."

"Really?" said Jazz "Who are the other two?"

"Their third in command is a mech called Skyfall." said Ratchet "The second in command is a femme and your creation, Bluestreak." Jazz stared at

Ratchet slack jawed with shock and disbelief clearly written on his face plates.

"The-there's gotta be a mistake Ratch." said Jazz "Bluestreak disappeared vorns ago. We were never able to find her."

"Spark tests don't lie Jazz." said Ratchet "But if you don't believe me, check your spark."

"Fine." said Jazz "But I'm tellin' ya..." He stopped talkin' when he felt a presence in his spark that had been missing for so long "It really is her. I don't

believe it. My lil' Bluestreak is still online." He looked at Ratchet "Can I see her Ratch? I need ta see her."

"Easy Jazz." said Ratchet as he put a hand on the saboteur's shoulder "You'll get to see her soon enough. But for now, you need to rest."

"Fine." said Jazz as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry." said Ratchet "I won't keep you in here for long as long as you behave."

"Whatever." said Jazz as Ratchet continued his examination but what the CMO didn't know was that Jazz was attempting to reach Bluestreak through his spark.

* * *

Bluestreak was sitting in the empty rec. room with an empty cube of energon sitting on the table in front of her. To say that she was bored would be an

understatement because she was bored out of her processor. Everyone was busy doing something except her. Skyfall was out on patrol with Sideswipe and

the twins, Arcee was blowing things up in the shooting range with Ironhide and Chromia, Jolt was on monitor duty, Bumblebee was with his charge,

Optimus was in his office doing paperwork or something like that, and Sirius was getting medical lessons from Ratchet and Moonracer. Bluestreak, on the

other hand had nothing to do, so she just sat there playing with the empty energon cube until she felt a presence in her spark. It's sudden appearance

made her jump but she calmed down when she recognized it as one of her creators. It had been so long since she had seen either one of them, so the

presence was welcome and it made her wonder just where exactly they were. She gently placed a hand over her spark and smiled but quickly moved her

hand when Moonracer entered the room.

"Hey Moonracer!" said Bluestreak with a smile.

"Hello Bluestreak." said Moonracer as she got a cube of energon before sitting down at the Bluestreak's table.

"So how are you?" asked Bluestreak "You really don't come down to rec. room often, is something up?"

"I'm fine Bluestreak." said Moonracer "I'm just taking a little break, that's all."

"Oh," said Bluestreak "So what are you guys doin' in the med bay? You, Ratchet, and Sirius are in there for hours on end and everyone's been worried

about you guys."

"Ratchet and I are just training Sirius in the medical arts." said Moonracer as she finished her energon "It's nothing to worry about. Now if you'll excuse

me," Moonracer stood up "I need to bring Ratchet some energon before he crashes again." she disposed of her empty cube before grabbing a second cube

and exiting the room. Bluestreak sighed and rested her head against the table.

"Damn it, I'm bored again." she said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Yay, Jazz is back!

I have also place a poll up on my profile to help determine who I should pair Bluestreak with.

The Poll will close on 8/5/09.

Also please review or leave a comment, it helps me post chapters sooner.

So, until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar sighing out!


	9. Jail break!

A/N: I do not own Transformers

* * *

"For the last time Jazz, no!" said Ratchet "I'm not letting you out of the med bay until tomorrow and that's final!"

"But Ratchet..." started Jazz.

"NO!" bellowed Ratchet "Now I'm going be in a meeting and when I get back, I expect you to be on that berth and if I find out that you took even

one step outside of the med bay, not only will I weld your aft to that berth I will keep you in here for so long that you'll forget what the light of day looks

like, understood?"

"Yes Ratchet." said Jazz.

"Good." said Ratchet "If you need anything, contact Moonracer. I'll be back shortly." With that said he turned and left the room. Once he was gone, Jazz

let out a heavy sigh and laid back on the berth with his hands behind his head. Ratchet had kept him in this room for four days now. He guessed that

the old medic was worried about his spark going out or something. Normally he would've tried to escape by now but Jazz really wanted to see Bluestreak

again, so that warranted some good behavior from him. If he behaved, then he could get out of the med bay faster and see his sparkling.

"And life goes on." he said with a sigh "It goes right on by me at the moment."

* * *

"But Skyfall." whined Bluestreak.

"I'm sorry Blue," said Skyfall "But I'm really busy at the moment. Maybe some other time." Bluestreak looked crestfallen as she turned to leave.

"Alright." said Bluestreak "I'll see you around then, Sky." She turned and started walking down the hallway. Ever since the Terraformers moved into

the base with the Autobots, Sirius and Skyfall rarely had time to spend with her and she was starting getting lonely. Bluestreak sighed a bit as she

walked past the med bay but she stopped when she heard loud music coming from inside the normally quiet med bay. She knew that Ratchet didn't

play music in 'his' med bay and that Moonracer preferred country, jazz, and classical music, so she assumed that Sirius was in the med bay. Maybe she

could wrangle her sister into going for a drive if she made her feel guilty enough for not spending enough time with her siblings. A grin spread across her

face plates before she entered the med bay. The grin disappeared when she noticed that no one was in the main room. If no one was there, then where

was the music coming from? She looked in both the storage room and in Ratchet's office but there wasn't anyone there either.

"Where is that music coming from?" she wondered aloud as she walked down the short corridor that lead to the private exam rooms. She pin pointed

the sound coming from one particular room and she pressed the button to open the door. The door slid open and Bluestreak saw a short silver mech

laying on a berth with his hands behind his helm. Bluestreak went to leave but the mech turned his head to look at her.

"S'up." he said "I wasn't expectin' any visitors but I don't mind. You can come in if ya want." Bluestreak thought about it for a minute. This mech

seemed pretty cool, and she had no one else to hang out with at the moment.

"Sure." she said as she walked into the room "I've got nothin' else to do." The mech smiled and sat up.

"I've never seen you before." he said "Are ya new 'round here?"

"I've have been here of one month in three days." said Bluestreak "What about you? I've never seen you before."

"I needed a lot of major repair work, so Ratchet's been keepin' me locked away." he said "The name's Jazz."

"Bluestreak." she replied "Wait, did you say, Jazz?"

"Yep, that's my name." he said "Wait a minute, you're Bluestreak?" The two stared at each other before two big and identical grins spread across

both of their faces.

**-Several minutes later-**

Bluestreak poked her head outside of the med bay and looked both ways before disappearing back inside.

"Okay, the coast is clear." she whispered.

"Let's do this then." said Jazz quietly. Bluestreak nodded and the two of them slipped out of the med bay and carefully began to creep down the

hallway. Jazz smirked slightly when he heard Bluestreak humming the Mission Impossible theme song as they navigated the hallways of the base.

They were trying to get to the base entrance without getting caught and so far, everything was going according to plan. That was, until they turned

the corner and ran straight into Ironhide and Ratchet. The four of them stared at each other for a moment before Ratchet went into his infamous

'Hatchet' mode.

"What are you doing out of the med bay?!" yelled Ratchet.

"Oh slag run!" yelled Jazz before he and Bluestreak turned tail and ran, transforming into their alt. modes as they fled.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!!" bellowed Ratchet before he transformed and chased after the two Solstices.

"_Pedal to the metal Blue,"_ said Jazz over the com. link _"The Hatchet is on our tails!"_

"_Sure thing Daddy!"_ replied Bluestreak _"Let's show him the meaning of speed!" _Jazz's laughter was heard over the com. link as the two of them

increased their speed

* * *

"I'd say that the meeting went better than planned." said Optimus as he, Sirius, and Captain Lennox watched the helicopter carrying the Secretary of

Defense leave the base. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"He took the news of a ship filled with robotic alien refugees landing on Earth in three days time better than most would've." said Will "Much better than

I did when I found out about it."

"With all that you've been through, does it really surprise you that much?" asked Sirius.

"Well," said Will "Now that I think about it, I guess it doesn't." He shrugged slightly "No, I guess what really caught me off guard was that I found out

that you guys could still reproduce without the All Spark." Sirius snickered at the memory before the sound of screeching tires and revving engines filled

the air. The three of them turned just in time to see a silver Pontiac Solstice go zipping by.

"Hey was that Jazz?" asked Will before a columbia blue Pontiac Solstice went zipping by as well.

"Well, that was Bluestreak." said Sirius as a neon yellow Search and Rescue Hummer speed on by.

"And that was Ratchet." said Optimus as Ironhide came running up to them.

"Optimus sir," said Ironhide "Bluestreak helped Jazz escape from the med bay and now Ratchet is chasing after them and threatening to reformat them

into kitchen appliances."

"So we've noticed." said Optimus as he crossed his arms.

"Should we go after them?" asked Ironhide.

"Possibly." said Optimus "Ironhide, go make sure that Ratchet doesn't carry though with his threats. We don't need Jazz in the med bay any longer

than necessary." Ironhide nodded before transforming and speeding away from base.

"Things are certainly going to get a lot more interesting from here on out." said Will.

"I agree." said Optimus with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Just so you know the poll for who I should pair Bluestreak with is officially closed and the poll for who I should pair Skyfall with is now up on my profile.

The results for Bluestreak's poll were close but in the end the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, beat out Bumblebee by one vote.

So Bluestreak will officially be pair with the Twin Terrors in this story (Much to the dismay of Prowl).

Please continue to read and review because your support it highly appreciated.

That's all for this chapter so, until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!!!


	10. The Ark

A/N: I do not own Transformers

* * *

Sirius looked at the landing pad that had been constructed for the _Ark_. It was pretty hastily put together but they had made sure that it would hold up

against the weight of the huge Autobot ship. Nervousness and excitement coursed through her systems as she stood next to Bluestreak, Skyfall, and

Bumblebee at the back of the group with most of the humans. Will and Epps were sitting on Ironhide's shoulders and two young adults, named Sam

and Mikaela were sitting on Bumblebee's shoulders. Optimus Prime, Jazz, and Ironhide were all standing in the front with Ratchet, Moonracer, Arcee, and

Chromia just behind them. Sideswipe, Jolt, Mudflap, and Skids were behind them. Everyone's gaze was turned skyward as they searched the over cast

skies for any sign of the _Ark._ Suddenly a low rumble filled the air before a large space ship broke through the cloud cover. The scars of numerous space

battles were clearly visible on its hull in the form of dark scars. The Autobot emblem barely stood out amongst the blast marks and the wield scars but

it was still visible. Awe and amazement were visible on the faces of those who had never seen the _Ark_ before including the three Terraformers.

"That is one big ship." said Bluestreak "That is waaaaay bigger than Kup's ship."

"It's sheer size is quite impressive." said Skyfall "If I remember correctly from Kup's models, it's a vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor."

"It resembles one." said Sirius "But my scans say that it is a transport rather than a war ship. It possesses high level shields but very few plasma

cannons. It wasn't designed for combat." Skyfall nodded in agreement as he continued to look at the ship. The three Terraformers glanced at each other

when they felt extra presences in their sparks and they knew that today was the day they had been waiting for for almost their entire lives, the day that

they were reunited with their creators.

* * *

"**Keep her steady Hound."** said Prowl from his position in front of the captain's seat "**We don't want to crash."**

"**Roger."** said Hound as he held the ship steady **"Wheeljack, give me some readings."**

"**Our angle of descent is four degrees too steep."** said Wheeljack, the fins on the side of his head flashing as he spoke **"I suggest you bring **

**the front of the ship up before we get too far into our descent."**

"**I'm on it."** said Hound as he slowly adjusted the angle of the ship **"It's not exactly easy to land this thing but at least I have a target this **

**time."**

"**Shut it Hound."** said Springer **"This is no time for joking around." **

"**Yeah, yeah."** said Hound **"I've landed this thing more times than you could count, so why don't you shut it Springer."**

"**At least I wasn't the one who crashed on that planet that was filled with carnivorous cave slugs."** said Springer. Hound went to retort but

Prowl cut him off.

"**That's enough."** said Prowl **"Just focus on landing. We don't want any mishaps." **

"**Yes sir."** said Hound and Springer before returning to their assigned duties. Prowl sighed before feeling his sparkmate over their bond for the first

time in a long time but there was also something else. He could feel a second presence in his spark but just barely and it made him curious. Jazz was

definitely going to need to give him some answers once the _Ark_ was safely on the ground.

* * *

While the _Ark _was landing, most of the Autobots had gathered in the rec. room and talking amongst themselves. Mirage was leaning against the wall

next to the door way, just listening to the idle conversations of the other Autobots. He could feel Hound's anxiety as his sparkmate attempted to land

the ship and he kept feeding him reassurance over their bond. But something else was on Mirage's mind at the moment. He could feel another presence

on the edges of their bond. There was no logical reason he should be feeling another presence within the bond he and Hound shared unless..... No, he

wouldn't get his hopes up that their sparkling was on this planet. She had been lost far too long and maybe his processor was just playing tricks on him.

The loss of their first and only sparkling had crushed Hound and the normally cheerful mech had been in a long depression that he had just started

recovering from. There was no need to give him false hope at the moment. Mirage put a hand over his spark before sighing again. He'd have to ask Ratchet

to scan his spark once they landed if the feeling continued. No one noticed this gesture except for Skyfire, who caught it out of the corner of his optic from

his seat at a table with his fellow scientists; Crosscut, Rad, and Perceptor. Skyfire looked down at the table as his colleagues were talking about the organic

world that was going to be their new home. The tall mech was more focused on the presence that he could now feel in his spark. It definitely wasn't

Starscream because Skyfire broke the bond he had with his former sparkmate a long time ago. This presence also felt rather innocent and Skyfire knew

that Starscream was far from innocent. That left only one option and he was sure that his sparkling, Sky, had been killed when his small shuttle had

exploded all those years ago. He couldn't be alive, could he? Skyfire was brought out of his musings by the ship suddenly jerking before the intercom

crackled to life and Prowl's voice echoed through the _Ark_.

"_Everyone, brace yourselves." _said Prowl _"We will be landing shortly."_ Prowl looked at Hound, who was fighting to keep the _Ark _steady.

"**We're still going in too steep!"** said Wheeljack **"Pull the bow up two degrees or we'll crash!"**

"**I'd be more than happy to do that."** said Hound **"But the planet's gravity is a bit stronger than we calculated. I need a hand with this**

** thing!"**

"**I'm on it!"** said Springer as he ran over to Hound. He grabbed the co-pilot control's and began helping Hound get the ship leveled out.

"**Alright we're level."** said Wheeljack **"We'll be landing in less than six nano-klicks. Five, four, three, two, one..."** The _Ark_ jerked as it's

landing gear hit the ground before settling into a level position on the ground **"And we have landed."**

"**Well that went better than expected."** said Hound with a smile on his face.

"**Oh, shut up Hound."** said Springer as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, those who were outside of the _Ark _had to shield their optics and eyes from the cloud of dust that the landing space craft kicked up and

several of the humans were coughing to clear the dust from their lungs. Then an uneasy silence fell upon those present as they waited for the ship to

do something. Suddenly, a hissing noise filled the air as a door opened on the side of the _Ark, _followed by a ramp being lowered. Four mechs then began

to walk down the ramp and Optimus recognized the one in the front.

"**Autobot Prowl reporting for duty, Optimus, sir." ** said Prowl with a salute.

"**Autobot Hound reporting for duty, sir."** said mech to his right.

"**Autobot Wheeljack reporting for duty." **said the mech to his left.

"**And Autobot Springer reporting for duty." **said the mech at the back of the group.

"**It's good to see you all again." **said Optimus **"It would be best if you downloaded the human language called english off of the World**

** Wide Web, so that our allies understand what you are saying." **There was a moment of silence as the four mechs downloaded the english

language.

"It's good to finally see you again as well sir." said Prowl "Many of the soldiers were saddened to hear that the All Spark was destroyed but they were

also glad that we have a new world to call home."

"It's good ta see ya again, Prowl." said Jazz as he stepped forward.

"Hello Jazz." said Prowl with a nod of his head before looking to see who else was present. Ironhide stood to Optimus' left and perched on his shoulders

were two small organics or humans as they were known on this planet. Ratchet with Moonracer, Chromia, and Arcee stood just behind them and then

there was Sideswipe, Mudflap, and Skids. Standing in the back with the rest of the humans was Bumblebee with two humans on is shoulders and two

femmes and a mech he did not recognize.

"Wheeljack," said Optimus "Please inform those aboard that they need to download the english language and that Ratchet will be aboard shortly in order

to conduct exams."

"Yes sir." said Wheeljack before going back into the _Ark_. While Optimus had been speaking to Wheeljack, Prowl found his gaze drawn towards one of the

two unknown femmes. She was around Jazz's height with pale blue armor and she strongly resembled himself right down to the intense steel blue optics.

It was like looking into a mirror. She seemed a bit nervous as she stood between a tall, red and white mech and an average sized, dark blue-green femme.

He felt amusement from Jazz coming over their bond and when he looked at the saboteur, the silver mech gave him a smirk that basically said, _'I know_

_ something you don't'_. Prowl raised an optic ridge at Jazz before looking back at Optimus, who had turned to face Ratchet.

"Ratchet," said Optimus "You and your team have permission to go aboard."

"Right." said Ratchet as he began to walk towards the _Ark _"Moonracer, Sirius, come with me." Moonracer nodded began to walk towards the _Ark_, followed

by the dark blue-green femme that Prowl didn't know. As she walked past him, the Autobot SIC took note of the silver decals on her door wings and back

and wondered if he should keep an eye on this particular individual or just leave her alone. As she walked by Hound, the scout and tracker felt another

presence in his spark that wasn't Mirage and he could help but notice that she looked an awful lot like Mirage but he didn't get the chance to take a close

enough look at her because she vanished into the _Ark_.

"Ratchet?" said Sirius as she caught up to the Autobot CMO "Why did that mech, Hound, feel so familiar?" Ratchet glanced down at his student.

"It's complicated Sirius." he said "I'll explain it to you later. Right now, we have a job to do."

"Right." said Sirius "I won't let you down, sir!'

"That's the spirit, kid." said Ratchet as they entered the _Ark_'s med bay. Two mechs were already waiting in the room when they entered.

"First Aid, Hoist!" said Ratchet as he approached them "I hope you two kept everything running smoothly while I was gone."

"Of course we did." said the one called Hoist.

"You would've had our afts if we didn't." said First Aid "It's good to see you again Moonracer."

"Hello Hoist. Hello First Aid." said Moonracer as Wheeljack entered the room.

"Ratchet it's good to see you again!" said Wheeljack "How have you been old friend?"

"As good as I'll ever be." replied Ratchet "Everyone, this is my new student Sirius. Be nice to her but don't get too _friendly_."

"Sure thing Ratchet." said Wheeljack before turning to Sirius "Hello, I'm Wheeljack. Chief Engineer of the Autobots." He held out his hand for Sirius to

shake.

"Sirius." She replied as she shook his hand "Leader of the Autobot's new Terraformer division and Ratchet's student."

"Right, save the rest of the introductions for later." said Ratchet "Right now, we've got to run a thorough systems check on each and every single 'Bot

on this ship before they can be cleared to leave the ship, so let's move it!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Right now that chapter nine is finally done, I can give you the results of Skyfall's poll.

Skyfall will be paired up with Moonracer.

I have also posted the last poll up on my profile.

Who should I pair Sirius with?

Optimus Prime or Blaster?

Please vote and/or comment.

Until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing off!


	11. Chance meetings

A/N: I do not own Transformers

**_"...speaking..."_**- talking over a bond

* * *

Mirage stood outside of the med bay, waiting for his turn to be examined. Behind him, Sunstreaker was complaining rather loudly about having to

wait and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Sunstreaker, be quiet." said Prowl. Sunstreaker huffed and crossed his arms as the door to the med bay opened and Groove came out.

"You're up Mirage." said Groove before leaving. Mirage sighed before entering the med bay. He noticed that all the medics in the room were busy,

so he wondered why he had been called into the room.

"Mirage, take a seat." said Ratchet as he worked on Inferno's arm "Someone will be with you shortly." The ex-aristocrat nodded before sitting down

on an empty berth. No sooner did he sit down, did a dark blue-green femme come out of the store room with her arms filled with supplies. The spy

watched as she darted from one medic to the next, giving each supplies that they must've requested her to get. She was unfamiliar to him and he

knew almost everyone in the Autobot ranks, so he wondered where exactly she came from.

"Thank you, Sirius." said Ratchet as she delivered the last of the supplies to him "You can return to your work now." The femme, now known as

Sirius, nodded before turning and walking over to the berth that Mirage was sitting on. Once she reached his berth, Mirage had to do a double take to

make sure he wasn't seeing things. The femme stood at seventeen feet tall and she looked remarkably like himself but the spy could see bits of Hound

in her.

"Hello," she said as she picked up a data pad "I'm Sirius."

"Mirage." he replied as his royal blue optics meet her bright cyan blue optics. She smiled before she hooked a cord form the data pad into the data port

on his arm. Mirage watched her as she began running a scan on his systems. She was focused on the data pad but she felt Mirage's intense gaze on her.

Tearing her gaze away from the data pad, she looked up at the spy.

"Have we meet before?" he asked "You seem, familiar."

"No." she replied as her gaze returned to the data pad "But you seem familiar as well. I wonder why?" The data pad pinged, indicating that the scan

was complete. Sirius hummed to herself as she pulled the cord out of his data port and went over the results of the scan before letting out a soft sigh.

She looked back at Mirage with a soft smile on her face.

"You're clear to disembark." she said "Please send in the next mech when you leave." Mirage nodded and slid off of the berth before exiting the room.

"Skyfire, your next." said Mirage as he passed the tall scientist. Skyfire nodded and went inside as Mirage made his way down the hallway. Hound was

waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp and Mirage noticed the look of deep concentration on his sparkmate's face.

"What's on your mind Hound?" asked Mirage as he approached his sparkmate. Hound looked up at Mirage and royal blue optics met sky blue optics.

"_**Did you by any chance notice an extra presence in our bond?"**_ asked Hound over their bond.

"_**Yes, I did."**_ said Mirage _**"It's been getting stronger ever since we've landed on this planet. Why?"**_

"_**I think our sparkling might be on this world."**_ said Hound quietly _**"Don't deny it, Mirage, because you just admitted that you felt it as well."**_

"_**I know Hound." **_said Mirage _**"But can we at least talk to Ratchet about this? No one knows that we had a sparkling or that we lost her. **_

_**Sure Ratchet might have our afts for that but out of all the 'Bots here, he'll be the best one to help us."**_

"_**I agree."**_ said Hound _**"But let's wait until after he gets some recharge. His temper is worse when he's in need of recharge."**_

"_**Agreed."**_ said Mirage _**"We should head inside. I need to report to my commanding officer and we need to get our room assignment."**_

__ Hound nodded and the two of them turned and headed into the nearest building.

**-several grueling hours later-**

Sirius was busy replacing some circuitry in the arms of a mech called Windcharger when a loud clank was heard echoing through the med bay. Glancing

up from her work, Sirius noticed that Ratchet had taken it upon himself to what Wheeljack between the optics with his infamous _'Wrench of Doom'_ and

was now lecturing the engineer about not taking proper care of himself. The young femme stifled a laugh and returned to working on Windcharger's

before Ratchet decided to hit her with the wrench. The four of them were all that was left on the _Ark_, everyone else having departed the ship, except for

a few mechs assigned to protect it over night. Sirius's internal clock told her that it was well past midnight and her systems were telling her that she

would be needing to recharge soon. Soldering the last circuit into place, she put the tool away and closed Windcharger's arm panel.

"Try it now." she said. Windcharger nodded and attempted to move his hand and fingers. Thankfully, they all moved and worked properly.

"Your good to go now." said Sirius as she reactivated his pain receptors.

"Thanks." said Windcharger before leaving. The blue-green femme sighed heavily before she began to put the tools away. Ratchet stopped her before

she could get too far with that task, though. Wearily, she looked up at the neon yellow medic.

"You look dead on your feet kid." said Ratchet "Go get some recharge. I'll have Wheeljack clean up."

"But..." Sirius began.

"No, you've done more than enough today." said Ratchet before pointing to the med bay door "Now go."

"Yessir." slurred Sirius before turning and exiting the med bay. Ratchet just shook his head and turned back to Wheeljack, who was attempting to

sneak away. The engineer froze when he felt the medic's glare and he turned and waved sheepishly.

"You." he said pointing to Wheeljack "Clean this up." he motioned to the mess in the med bay "Now." Wheeljack's shoulder's slumped.

"Is this how you treat your sparkmate after having been separated for all these vorns?" asked Wheeljack.

"Just clean this up or you're recharging alone tonight." threatened Ratchet. Wheeljack just sighed and went to work.

* * *

Sirius rubbed her blurry optics tiredly as she walked through the halls of the base towards her room.

"I must need to recharge more than I thought." she mumbled as she turned the corner, only to crash full force into someone and fall flat on her aft.

"I'm sorry." said a mech's voice "I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you up." A black hand appeared in her range of vision and she

looked up to see that it belonged to a mech with grey legs, a red and yellow torso, a red helm, and brilliant dodger blue optics behind a lightly tinted visor.

She took his hand and the mech helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said tiredly as she rubbed the back of her neck "I'm just in need of a little recharge, that's all."

"Would you like me to walk you to your quarters?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine," said Sirius as she started to walk away "But thanks for the offer anyways."

"Say, what's your name?" he called after her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Sirius."

"I'm Blaster." he said "You want to hang, some time?"

"Maybe." said Sirius before turning and walking away. Blaster watched her until she disappeared into a room before continuing on his way.

"Sirius." he said as he walked "I wonder who she is. I guess I'll just ask Optimus at the meeting tomorrow."

* * *

Prowl's door wings twitched in annoyance as he scoured the base for a third time. He could not find a single trace of Jazz and it was getting on his

nerves that he couldn't find his sparkmate. It was like the saboteur had vanished off the face of the planet! Sighing heavily, Prowl began to walk

towards Jazz's quarters. He could wait there until his sparkmate to returned from where ever he was hiding. As he approached Jazz's quarters, he

noticed the light blue femme from earlier having trouble with the door to her quarters. She would punch in the code and the door would go to open

but would get stuck about half way.

"Are you in need of assistance?" he asked as he approached her. She jumped slightly before turning to face him.

"Oh, umm, yes please." she said "I don't understand why it won't open. It was working perfectly fine this morning." Prowl walked up to the half open

door and began to inspect the track. He noticed the problem right away. Reaching up into the top part of the track, he pulled out a brightly colored

and squishy object that squeaked when squeezed. Once the object was removed, the door slide open the rest of the way. He turned to the femme

and showed her the object.

"A rubber duck?" she said as she raised an optic ridge "How did...." she stopped in mid-sentence and her optics narrowed "Sideswipe. He's in big trouble

next time I see him."

"Do not worry." said Prowl "I will deal with him. It is my job after all."

"Oh, right." said the femme "Well thanks for the help. I appreciate it."

"It was nothing." said Prowl as the femme entered her quarters. Only once the door had slid closed did he remember that he forgot to ask her for her

designation. Maybe Optimus would be able to tell him after the meeting tomorrow and maybe he could answer a few questions. Continuing to Jazz's

quarters, he was quite surprised to find out that Jazz's quarters were right next to the femme's and he wondered about it as he went into the room.

* * *

Skyfall couldn't recharge. He had Bluestreak to thank for that. She had dragged him off base for a drive as soon as they were dismissed from the landing

site. Bluestreak had been jittery all day and she seemed to pass it off to him because now he couldn't recharge. He was restless and had the sudden

urge to go flying. It was a nice night according to the weather instruments he had set up around the base. So after he messaged air control that he

was going for a late night flight, he slide off of his berth and exited his room. His armor shifted to his F-22 Raptor armor as he walked down the hallway

towards the hanger. As he walked out onto the runway, he noticed that he wasn't the only one who was up at this hour. An extremely tall, red and

white mech was standing on the runway, looking up at the stars. The mech glanced at him when he heard him emerge from the hanger.

"Couldn't recharge, could you?" he asked.

"No." replied Skyfall.

"I couldn't either." said the mech "I wanted to go for a quick flight but I don't know who to ask for permission."

"All you need to do is message air control and let them know." said Skyfall "I can do that for you since I was going to go flying as well."

"Thank you very much." said the mech as Skyfall messaged air control.

"We're clear to go." said Skyfall "I'll see you up in the sky." He jumped and transformed before taking off into the air. He was soon joined by a red and

white Lockheed C-130 Hercules transport aircraft.

"It's quite a nice night for flying." commented the mech.

"It is." replied Skyfall "I enjoy nights like these because I can see the stars so clearly."

"I agree." replied the mech "Nights like these are quite enjoyable." The two of them flew in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

Skyfall felt his systems relaxing and he began to feel tired.

"I think I'll head in for the night." said Skyfall "I need to get some recharge or Blue and Sirius will have my wings."

"I should head in as well." said the mech as they headed back to base "I feel the day's excitement finally catching up with me. Maybe we could do this

again sometime, I quite enjoyed your company."

"Possibly." said Skyfall as they landed and transformed "I'll see you around." The mech nodded and watched Skyfall as he went back inside before

looking back up at the stars.

* * *

Yet another chapter finished. The next chapter is going to get chaotic when the Terraformers are formally introduced to the rest of the Autobots.

Please review or leave a comment!

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	12. Of officers and super glue

A/N: I do not own Transformers

To celebrate this story being viewed by more than 1500 people, I made this chapter a little bit longer. Please enjoy.

* * *

The meeting room was buzzing with conversation as the Autobot officers talked amongst themselves. Many were talking to Ratchet and Ironhide

after not having seen them in several years. The conversation quickly died down when Optimus Prime entered the room followed by his

Second-in-Command, Prowl and his Third-in-Command and head of the Special Operations Division, Jazz. Optimus stood at the head of the table and

glanced around the room. All of his officers were present. Ratchet the Chief Medical Officer; Ironhide, his weapons specialist; Red Alert, the Security

Chief; Wheeljack, Head of the Engineering department; Skyfire, Head of the Department of Scientific Studies; Blaster, the Autobot Communications

Officer; his sparkmate, Elita-One, Head of the Femme Division; and his special forces leaders: Springer, leader of the Wreckers; Hot Spot, leader of the

Protectobots; Silverbolt, leader of the Aerialbots; and Scattershot, leader of the Technobots.

"It's good to see you all again my friends." said Optimus. There was a murmur of agreement amongst the officers before Optimus began to speak again.

"As you all were informed," he continued "We have entered an alliance with the inhabitants of this planet and despite our differences, they have proven

themselves to be worthy allies. I expect them to be treated properly." The officers nodded and Optimus continued "Also, due to a discovery made one

Earth month ago, a new special force team has been assembled."

"If I may be bold enough to ask as to why?" asked Scattershot.

"The members of this team know this planet better than any of us present." said Optimus "They have also been trained in many long forgotten ways

of combat. Their unity as a team is unquestionable, as is their desire to protect the planet they have come to see as their home."

"So what's this new unit going to be called?" asked Springer.

"They are called the Terraformers." said Optimus before turning to Jazz "Bring them in." Jazz nodded and contacted Sirius over the com. link.

"_Hey Sirius,"_ said Jazz _"Prime says that it's time for you and yer team ta get in here."_

"_Roger Jazz."_ replied Sirius before cutting the line. A moment of silence filled the room before the hiss of the door opening broke it. Through the door

came a femme with dark blue-green armor and the brightest cyan blue optics anyone had ever seen. To her right was another femme. Shorter then

the first femme by three feet, this femme had columbia blue armor, intense steel blue optics, and looked remarkably like Prowl. To the blue-green

femme's left was a tall mech with red and white armor and shining electric blue optics. The two femmes clearly had car based armor while the mech

had jet based armor. All three of them stopped before Optimus and saluted.

"Terraformers reporting for duty, sir!" said the blue-green femme.

"At ease." said Optimus before turning back to his officers "Everyone these are the Terraformers." He glanced at the femme who had spoken "You three

are free to introduce yourselves." The blue-green femme nodded and turned to the other officers.

"I am Sirius, leader of the Terraformers." said the femme.

"The name's Bluestreak." said the columbia blue femme "Second-in-Command of the Terraformers." Prowl raised an optic ridge and glanced at Jazz, who

gave him a smug grin before looking back at the three Terraformers.

"Skyfall, Third-in-Command of the Terraformers." said the mech. Skyfire looked at the mech he had flown with the night before and noticed something

that he hadn't noticed the night before. The mech looked familiar, very familiar.

"They're the new unit?" asked Hot Spot "They're just a group of younglings! What could they possibly do?"

"We might be younglings," said Bluestreak "But I could kick your aft any day!"

"Bring it on punk!" said Hot Spot as he stood up "Bring it on!"

"Blue, no." said Sirius as she put a hand on the smaller femme's shoulder "Calm down." Bluestreak nodded and looked down at the ground, a bit ashamed

by her outburst.

"Hot Spot, sit down." said Optimus as he looked the leader of the Protectobots dead in the optics.

"Yes sir." said Hot Spot as he sat down.

"Everyone, listen up." said Optimus "This new team might be young but I've seen them in combat and they can hold their own against warriors with

centuries more experience in battle. If anyone has anything to say about this, they can talk to me after the meeting, understood?" the officers nodded

and Optimus turned to the three Terraformers "Bluestreak, Skyfall, you two are dismissed. Sirius, please go sit in the available seat next to Springer."

"Yes sir!" said the three Terraformers before Skyfall and Bluestreak exited the room and Sirius sat down next to Springer. Once the femme was seated,

the meeting continued.

* * *

"Now what are we going to do Sky?" asked Bluestreak as she and her teammate walked down the hallways of the base.

"I need to go to the lab and workshop clean them up a bit before I give the codes to those rooms to the newly arrived scientists and engineers." said

Skyfall as they stopped in front of the rec. room "Would you like to help me?"

"Actually." said Bluestreak as she looked into the rec. room "I think I'll mingle with the new arrivals. Good luck with your cleaning thing."

"Alright Blue." said Skyfall as he turned to leave "Just don't get into any trouble."

"I won't." said Bluestreak as she shooed him. Skyfall just sighed and shook his head before leaving. Once he was gone, Bluestreak went into the rec.

room and right up to the table Sideswipe was sitting at with a golden mech that look a good deal like him except that his shoulders were a bit broader

and he had fins on the sides of his head.

"Hey Sides." said Bluestreak as she sat down "What's up?"

"Hey Blue!" said Sideswipe "This is my twin brother that I've told you so much about. Sunstreaker, this is Bluestreak."

"Nice ta meet ya." said Bluestreak with a smile as she offered her hand to Sunstreaker which the golden mech shook.

"Likewise." said Sunstreaker before returning to his energon.

"So, Sides," said Bluestreak "What ya got planned for today?"

"I was thinkin' about rearranging Prowl's office before the meeting's over." said Sideswipe "The thing is, I'm not exactly sure how to rearrange it."

"Oh, I know!" said Bluestreak "I've got a vat of industrial strength super glue in my room, we could glue his furniture onto the wall or maybe the ceiling."

"I've never glued anything to the ceiling before." said Sideswipe with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Will it hold?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I used the same brand of glue to stick Skyfall to the ceiling three years ago while he was recharging." said Bluestreak as she fondly remembered the

day "It took us four days and alot of acetone to get him down. I was forbidden from even being in the same room as a tube of super glue without

supervision from then on."

"Then how did you get it?" asked Sideswipe.

"I might have 'borrowed' it from the supply hanger." said Bluestreak with a devious smirk.

"I like the way you think." said Sunstreaker.

"I am never pulling another prank on you again Blue." said Sideswipe with a small laugh "I definitely don't want to wake up glued to the ceiling."

"That reminds me." said Bluestreak before punching Sideswipe in the arm "That's for jamming my door with a rubber duck last night."

"Sorry Blue." said Sideswipe as he rubbed his arm.

"So are we going to do this prank?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Absolutely." said Sideswipe "Who's in?"

"I am." said Sunstreaker.

"Me too." said Bluestreak.

"Let's do this then." said Sideswipe.

* * *

"_**Jazz, we need to talk."**_ said Prowl to his sparkmate over their bond as the meeting was ending _**"You're keeping something from me."**_

"_**It's botherin' ya isn't Prowler?"**_ asked Jazz with a slight smirk on his face _**"Don't worry, I'll tell ya once the meetin' is over. Alright?"**_

"_**Fine."**_ said Prowl, his door wings twitching slightly in annoyance _**"We will speak in private in my office."**_

"_**I like that idea Prowler."**_ said Jazz _**"And maybe we could have a little fun while we're at it."**_

"_**Jazz, this is serious." **_said Prowl _**"And get your processor out of the gutter!"**_

"_**Fine."**_ said Jazz _**"But you're gonna owe me big time tonight. That means no working late. I haven't seen ya in vorns and I don't want **_

_**anythin' gettin' in the way." **_

"_**Very well Jazz."**_ said Prowl as the officers were dismissed _**"Let's me have a word with the new special forces leader and then we'll go." **_

"_**Right." **_said Jazz with a smile on his face. Prowl sighed and made his way past several of the officers who were leaving before heading towards Sirius.

The poor femme had been cornered by Springer, Scattershot, and Silverbolt while Hot Spot watched her from the seat he hadn't bothered getting up

from. It was clear that she was uncomfortable around the three mechs, who were asking her alot of questions and Scattershot was flirting with the nervous

femme.

"Sirius," said Prowl drawing the attention of the femme and the four mechs "Could I have a word with you?"

"Sure." said Sirius as she quickly slipped past the other special forces leaders and went over to Prowl "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I will be sending you the dates for all the officers meeting and your team's assignment schedule by this afternoon." said

Prowl as he and Sirius walked over to where Jazz was leaning against the wall next to the door "You will be expected to take responsibility for handing out

the assignments and completing the proper paperwork and turning said paperwork in on time. Understood?"

"Yes sir." said Sirius.

"Also," said Prowl "If any of the mechs bother you or your companion, please inform me. I will be sure to talk with them."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Sirius "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Bluestreak isn't getting into any trouble." She nodded to Jazz before

exiting the room. Prowl looked at Jazz, who was still smiling before exiting the room with Jazz walking beside him.

"That was nice of ya ta help Sirius out." said Jazz as they walked down the hallway.

"I was merely informing her of her responsibilities as a special forces leader." said Prowl as he pulled a data pad out and began looking it over.

"Sure ya were." said Jazz "Don't think I didn't here that last bit ya said."

"I am merely concerned for her safety." said Prowl as he continued to look at his data pad "According to Optimus's report on this, she and Bluestreak

have had limited contact with unmated mechs. I'm concerned that one of the mechs might try to take advantage of them."

"Well ya don't have ta worry about Bluestreak being taken advantage of." said Jazz "Not if we have any say in the matter."

"What do you mean Jazz?" asked Prowl as he looked at his sparkmate with an optic ridge raised.

"Ya mean ya haven't figure it out yet Prowler?" said Jazz with a smirk on his face "Bluestreak is our Bluestreak. She's our little femme that we lost all

those vorns ago. She's been on this planet all this time." Jazz stopped when he noticed that Prowl was no longer walking beside him and looked back.

Prowl was just standing there with a look of concentration on his face that meant that he was struggling to keep himself from shutting down due to

his logic glitch. Jazz walked up to his sparkmate and put a hand on his shoulder before sending him reassurance over their bond.

"Trust me Prowl," said Jazz "I ain't lyin' and if ya don't believe me, believe what yer spark tells ya." After several long and agonizing minutes, Prowl's

logic processors began working properly again now that he had proof that Bluestreak being alive wasn't illogical. And that proof was the second presence

he felt in his spark. Carefully, he reached out to his creation and he felt her recoil for a moment before she accepted his presence which made Prowl smile.

"You are right Jazz." said Prowl before they continued on their way "Could you tell me about her? I know that you must've spent time with her before I

arrived."

"Of course I can Prowler." said Jazz as a smile lit up his face "True, I don't know much about her but I can still tell ya what I do know. She looks alot like

you except she inherited my shortness."

"I meant her personality Jazz." said Prowl as he looked at his sparkmate.

"Well," said Jazz "She likes the color blue, loud music, and speedin' down the highway. She's really crafty and she apparently inherited some of your talent

as a tactician. She's also quite an escape artist. We haven't been able to keep her in the brig longer than half an hour. She's also a top notch gunner

and she can really talk if given the chance. Always says more than two words, never any less. Also has a bit of a temper as ya saw earlier."

"I see." said Prowl as he began to think.

"What's on yer mind?" asked Jazz as they stopped in front of Prowl's office.

"I'm just wonder how I should approach this." said Prowl as he put his data pad away.

"Just take it one step at a time." said Jazz "Ya don't need ta rush things now that we're all together again. Maybe we could start out by all going fer a

drive somewhere. Blue seems to like going out for a nice, peaceful drive."

"I'll think about it." said Prowl as he keyed in the code of the door. The door slid open with a hiss and Prowl stepped inside. Jazz turned to leave but quickly

turned back when he heard the familiar a pop and hiss that indicated that Prowl's logic processor had shorted out followed by a thud. Opening the door

again, Jazz saw Prowl in stasis on the ground and all his office furniture hanging from the ceiling.

"What in the name of Primus?" said Jazz as he stared at the ceiling.

"This has Bluestreak written all over it." said a female voice. Jazz turned and saw Sirius standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a frown on

her face.

"What do ya mean?" asked Jazz as he looked at the leader of the Terraformers "And how did she get the furniture on the ceiling?"

"Super glue." said Sirius as she went over to Prowl and knelt next to him "What happened to him?"

"His logic processors shorted out." said Jazz "They tend ta do that when he sees or hears something that is deemed illogical. He almost shorted out

when I told him that Bluestreak was still alive. His systems just need reset and we need ta tell him how his furniture is on the ceiling before he shorts

out again." Sirius nodded and hit the switch on Prowls neck before standing up. Prowl's optics flickered on as he sat up and rubbed his helm.

"What happened?' he asked as he looked around the room.

"Let's just say someone super glued your office ta the ceiling." said Jazz as he walked over to his sparkmate and helped him to his feet. Prowl took a

moment to look up super glue on the internet before looking up at the ceiling and sighing.

"How do we get it down?" asked Prowl.

"Acetone, lots and lots of acetone." said Sirius.

"How do you know this?" asked Prowl as he narrowed his optics.

"Let's just say, I know the person who did this particular prank," said Sirius as she pinched the bridge of her nose "And this isn't the first time they've

done it. Last time it wasn't office furniture that ended up on the ceiling, it was Skyfall. It took us four days to get him down due to all the super glue that

was used." She sighed "I don't think they did this alone though. It's too neat to be their handy work." Prowl and Jazz looked at each other before Prowl

growled.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." he said "Those two will be pulling double shifts when I catch them."

"I'll help you." said Sirius "I need to have a talk with a certain someone anyways." Prowl nodded and the three of them set off to find the pranksters

responsible for the office furniture on the ceiling.

Meanwhile, the three said pranksters were busy super gluing the door to Ironhide's quarters shut.

"This stuff is so much fun!" said Sideswipe "More fun than the time we replaced the cleaning solvent in the wash racks with oil!"

"I know." said Bluestreak as the finished gluing the door shut "What should we glue next?"

"I say we glue Hatchet's tools to the floor." said Sunstreaker "I still owe him for scratching my paint job."

"Let's do it then." said Sideswipe "To Hatchet's Cave of Doom!" The three of them turned to go to the med bay but instead came face to face with Prowl

and Jazz.

"Oh slag run!" said Sunstreaker before turning to run. Unfortunately, both the twins were grabbed by the back of their armor and held in place while

Bluestreak ran away.

"Sorry but don't worry, I'll bust ya out!" called Bluestreak as she ran around the corner....

And right into Sirius.

Bluestreak yelped and went to run but Sirius grabbed her by the back of her armor and held her in place as Jazz and Prowl came around the corner

dragging Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Bluestreak, what have I told you about super glue?" asked Sirius in the overly calm voice that made Bluestreak flinch. It was the calm before the storm

and she knew it.

"To stay away from it?" said Bluestreak as she looked up at the blue-green femme with a look of terror on her face.

"And why are you suppose to stay away from it?" asked Sirius her voice still even and calm.

"Because it's bad for my health?" said Bluestreak as she shook slightly.

"No." said Sirius her calm voice wavering a bit "Because you have the habit of doing destructive and and dangerous pranks with it!" Bluestreak flinched.

"I'm sorry." said Bluestreak before Sirius let her go.

"I better not find out that you've been doing super glue pranks ever again. Is that clear?" said Sirius, her voice still calm and even. Bluestreak nodded

rapidly as she shrank away from the taller femme. Sirius nodded and walked away, leaving Bluestreak standing there with the four mechs.

"Why were you so scared of her if she didn't yell at you?" asked Sideswipe as he looked at the columbia blue femme.

"Sirius is scary when she doesn't yell." said Bluestreak as she looked at the mechs "When she does start to yell, you better run for the hills and pray

she doesn't find you. Sirius is extremely patient but when she does get mad, it makes you wish that the apocalypse happened instead. She's only gotten

mad at me once and that was when I glued Skyfall to the ceiling. I never want to see her mad again."

* * *

I'd like to thank all of you who support my writing by reading my stories and posting comments and reviews.

I would also like to inform you of the results of the poll for who I should pair Sirius with.

Blaster won the poll by four votes.

So here are the results of the polls one last time.

Bluestreak will be paired with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Skyfall will be paired Moonracer.

And last but not least, Sirius will be paired with Blaster.

I'd like to thank everyone who voted for your support.

Please review or leave a comment.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrZtar signing out!


	13. Reunions and secrets

A/N: I do not own transformers

* * *

Ratchet was in his med bay cleaning his tools when the doors opened and Mirage and Hound came into the room. Their new armor gleamed brightly

under the harsh lights of the med bay and showed off their two contrasting alt. modes. Hound's alt. mode was an army green 2006 Jeep Wrangler while

Mirage's was a cobalt blue 2009 Ford Mustang GT with a single black stripe running the length of his alt. mode.

"I was wondering when you two were going to come see me." said Ratchet as he set the tool he was cleaning and the cleaning rag down on the counter

before turning to face the two Autobots.

"How did you know that we were coming to see you?" asked Mirage as he crossed his arms.

"You came to talk to me about your sparkling." said Ratchet.

"How did you know about her?" asked Hound "We didn't tell anyone about her!"

"That's because she's here on the base." said Ratchet "I did a spark scan on her when she first came onto base. That's how I found out. Which reminds me."

He walked up to the two mechs and smacked them upside the head "That's for not informing me about her sooner. It's quite frustrating when your patient

has no record whatsoever. That makes it hard to know about any sensitivities a patient might have if they don't have a record. I had to make her a record

and add her to the data base. I at least had some data on Skyfall and Bluestreak but I had nothing on Sirius."

"Sirius?" said Mirage in confusion before looking at Hound, who shrugged.

"Apparently she did not have a designation when she was found by an old timer named Kup." said Ratchet as he crossed his arms "Kup adopted, named,

and raised her, while you two were doing Primus knows what." Both Mirage and Hound flinched before Hound defended himself and Mirage.

"We were attacked by Decepticons when she was only six solar cycles old." said Hound "We hid her in an escaped pod that was pre-programed to head to

the _Ark_, if it was launched. The pod's auto-pilot was destroyed and it was accidentally launched during the fight. We searched until the _Ark _picked us up but

we had lost all trace of the pod."

"We thought that she was dead." said Mirage "Hound and I chose not to tell anyone unless we found her again."

"You still should have informed someone." said Ratchet.

"We apologize Ratchet." said Hound.

"You shouldn't apologize to me." said Ratchet "You should apologize to Sirius." Hound and Mirage nodded before leaving the med bay. Ratchet sighed and

shook his head.

"Those two have a long way to go." he said before going back to cleaning his tools.

* * *

"Now where did I out that flask?" wondered Skyfall as he was finishing organizing the laboratory. He spotted the flask on the table against the farthest wall.

"Here it is." he said as he picked up the flask and carried to the supply closet, where he stowed it away with the rest of the lab equipment. He heard someone

knocking on the entrance of the science and engineering area and he quickly exited the supply room. Keying in the code on the keypad, the door slid open and

Skyfire and Wheeljack entered followed by three other mechs.

"Skyfall, I presume?" said Wheeljack.

"Yes." said Skyfall "Allow me to give you all the access codes for this area." He sent a data burst to each mech present before continuing "Everyone has their

own private work area and they also have access to a larger lab and work shop for collaborative work. Please be sure to mark whatever work area you claim.

The supplies for the lab are in the supply closet in the back and to the left and all other supplies are in the back and to the right."

"Thank you Skyfall." said Wheeljack before going to check out the area with the other three mechs, leaving Skyfall and Skyfire standing there. Skyfire looked

at the shorter mech, who looked back up at him. After a moment of silence Skyfall spoke up.

"It's good to see you again father." he said.

"It's good to see you again as well Sky." said Skyfire with a smile "Why don't you show me around?"

"Sure thing father." said Skyfire "Follow me." He turned and started walking down the hall with his father by his side.

* * *

The inharmonious sound of blaster fire filled the air as Sirius took her frustration out on the targets in the shooting range. Not a single target was without

some sort of hole or burn mark on it and some were just smoking remains. Taking a calming breath, Sirius lowered her blaster pistols and began to examine

her handy work. She barely acknowledged the sound of the door sliding open and two mechs entering the room.

"Primus, what did the poor targets ever do to you?" asked the army green mech as he looked at what remained of the targets.

"I need to vent some frustration." said Sirius, stowing her pistols away as she turned to face the mechs. She recognized the cobalt blue mech as the mech

she had met in the med bay the day before. Mirage was his name if she remembered correctly and she believed that the army green mech's name was.....

Hound, that was it. The green mech was called Hound.

"You two are Hound and Mirage, right?" she asked.

"Yes we are." said Mirage "And we need to talk to you Sirius. Ratchet's orders." Sirius tilted her head in confusion.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" she asked.

"We're your creators Sirius." Hound blurted out suddenly. Mirage face-palmed at his sparkmate's bluntness while Sirius froze up. Both Mirage and Hound felt

several emotions from Sirius: happiness, sadness, a little bit of anger, nervousness, and most prominently fear and confusion.

"I-I need to go to my lesson with Ratchet." said Sirius before bolting out the door. Hound looked at Mirage.

"Ratchet never said anything about a lesson." said Hound before Mirage whacked him upside the head "Hey! What was that for?"

"Couldn't have been more blunt, could you?" asked Mirage in a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry." said Hound as he hung his head "I just... I was just nervous about meeting our sparkling."

"So am I." said Mirage as he started for the door "Come on. We need to go find her." Hound nodded and followed him out of the room.

Sirius ran down the halls of the base, her processor running in over drive as she ran past mechs, femmes, and humans until she ran out of the building

and transformed before driving off of the base. Mirage and Hound came out of the base a few moments later and they transformed and followed Sirius off

base and into the desert. Hound had no problem following Sirius through the miles of sand and rock while Mirage did. His new alt. form was meant for speed,

not cruising through the desert.

"_You go ahead Hound."_ said Mirage _"You've got better traction on this stuff that I do. Don't worry about me, I'll catch up."_

"_Alright." _said Hound as he sped away _"Just be careful."_

"_I will." _said Mirage as Hound sped away. The army green mech spotted Sirius's blue-green form stopping in front of a plateau. He pulled up next to her and

both of them transformed at the same time.

"Sirius, wait." said Hound "Please just talk to me. I understand that you might hate me but please just let me explain."

"I don't hate you." said Sirius as she looked at Hound "I never hated you. I'm just a little overwhelmed by all of this. The last month has been really difficult

for me. I just need some time to think things through."

"Why don't you talk about it?" suggested Hound as he sat down on a rock "I'm all audios." Sirius smiled and sat down.

"That's not the only reason I'm out here." said Sirius "I came out here to visit some old friends."

"Old friends?" asked Hound.

"Yes." said Sirius as Mirage finally caught up to them.

"Sorry I took so long." he said as he transformed "I have no traction whatsoever out here."

"Don't worry Mirage." said Hound with a laugh "We'll drive nice and slow for ya on the way back." Mirage glared at Hound and crossed his arms before looking

at Sirius with soft optics. Sirius smiled at Mirage before standing up.

"Come on." she said as she walked over to the plateau "I want to show you something." She push against a rock and part of the face of the plateau slid open,

revealing an elevator "It's this way." She stepped onto the elevator, followed closely by Hound and Mirage. The door closed and she waved her hand over a pad

on the wall. There was a jerk as the elevator began moving down.

"Where are we going?" asked Hound.

"The place I'm about to show you is a secret." said Sirius "Bluestreak, Skyfall, and I built it and we're the only ones who know about it. I have a feeling that

my teammates will show their creators this place as well and we'll eventually have to show it to Optimus Prime." The elevator jerked to a stop "This place

holds not only the history of Cybertron but those who kept it safe for many millennium." The elevator doors slid open "This is Vector Sigma. It was moved to

this planet from Cybertron shortly after the great war began by the Old Timers." The three of them stepped off of the elevator and Sirius lead her creators down

a hall lined with the sealed, crystal sarcophagi that contained the bodies of long dead Cybertronians. She stopped in front of two specific sarcophagi. One held

the body of an ancient silver mech and the other held the body of a young femme with iridescent white armor.

"Who are they?" asked Hound.

"He is Kup." said Sirius as she motioned to the mech "He was the one that raised and trained me, Bluestreak, and Skyfall. He was like a grandfather to me

and he was so full of wisdom and war stories. He was good company to have around. She," she motioned to the femme "Is Shimmer. She was a neutral and

she crashed down on this planet after being attacked by Decepticons. I was still pretty young when she landed and Kup did everything to save her but her

spark failed barely two months later. In that short amount of time, she became like a sister to me, Bluestreak, and Skyfall. She taught us that the most

precious thing we have besides our family is our freedom and she told us to treasure it and never let anyone take it from us. We all took what she said to

spark, especially Bluestreak, the raging bit of chaos that she is. Skyfall is into freedom of the mind, he approaches everything from an angle that most would

never think of. Bluestreak is into freedom of expression, she plays loud music, pulls pranks, and can really talk if you get her riled up enough."

"What about you?" asked Mirage.

"I guess I'm into both." said Sirius "I think about all of my options, even the crazy one, and I express myself through art and music. I really miss these two.

I really do." Hound gave Sirius a one armed hug, while Mirage put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Hound.

"Yeah, I guess I do." said Sirius.

"See, I told ya that talkin' about it would make you feel better." said Hound with a smile. Sirius returned the smile and hugged both of her creators.

"I'm glad that we're a family again." she said with a bright smile. Hound and Mirage both smiled and returned her hug.

-meanwhile-

"_Hey, I'm pickin' up some Autobot signals in the area."_

"_How many?"_

"_Three. They're just standin' there and most likely unaware of our presence."_

"_Contact the other patrol and have them meet us at those coordinates."_

"_Roger!"_

"_So we get to ambush some Auto-losers?"_

"_Yes. Besides, I don't think that the other Autobots would miss three little scouts anyways."_

"_The other patrol will be here shortly. E.T.A. five minutes."_

"_Good, that gives us enough time to prepare a trap for those unsuspecting Autobots."_

* * *

Yay! Chapter twelve is finally done!

I've also invoked the evil cliffhanger

Please review or leave a comment, it helps me write faster so that you can see what will happen to Sirius, Hound, and Mirage!

So, until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing off!


	14. Break out and return fire!

A/N: I do not own Transformers

Also you might be seeing references to or bits of other Transformers series from this chapter onward

* * *

"This bites." said Sideswipe as sat on the bench with his chin resting in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"It's your fault really." said Sunstreaker as he leaned against the wall "It was your idea."

"Yeah but it was Bluestreak's idea to use the super glue!" protested Sideswipe as he crossed his arms "Now we'll be stuck in here for who knows how long!"

"You shouldn't have encouraged me Sides." said Bluestreak as she examined the energon bars "Anyways, they haven't made a lock yet that I couldn't pick."

"You mean...?" started Sunstreaker as he looked at the femme.

"Yep, I'm gonna bust us out." said Bluestreak as she turned to face the twins "Now what I'm about to show you is absolutely top secret. Don't tell my

creators."

"We promise." said Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Good." said Bluestreak as she pushed against her forearm. A panel rose up and she pulled a navy blue, grey, and yellow audio tape out of it.

"What is that?" asked Sunstreaker.

"He was a gift from Kup." said Bluestreak as she set the tape down on the ground "He's called Grindor and he's my partner in crime." The tape trembled and

turned into a skateboard before transforming into a mech. He was roughly the size of a human with wheels on his arms and legs, a pair of wings on his back,

and a golden visor which he pushed up to reveal playful blue-silver optics. Grindor looked up at Bluestreak and let out a series of electronic whirls and clicks,

which Sunstreaker and Sideswipe couldn't understand but Bluestreak did.

"Grindor, this is Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker." said Bluestreak "Guys, this is my partner Grindor."

"Hey, nice ta meet ya." said Sideswipe. Grindor beeped in acknowledgement before looking at Bluestreak and clicking in a questioning manner.

"I'll tell ya later Grindor." said Bluestreak "But right now we need ya to bust us out of here." Grindor gave what appeared to be a sigh before easily slipping

through the bars. He strolled over to table where Cliffjumper was suppose to be siting, keeping an eye on things in the brig, but the red camero had vanished

as soon as Prowl and Jazz were out of the room. Quicker than a turbofox, Grindor had climbed up the leg of the table and walked over to the control panel. He

looked at the numbers over the cells before pushing the appropriate button. The bars to the cell where the three trouble makers were flickered out and they

quickly exited the cell.

"Sweet!" said Sideswipe "We are free! F-r-e-e, free!"

"Shut up Sides." said Sunstreaker as he elbowed his twin "Do you want to get caught?"

"Right." said Sideswipe before turning to Bluestreak "Nice job Blue." He tilted his head to the side when he noticed that Bluestreak was standing still as a

stone with a far off look in her optics.

"Hey Sides look." said Sunstreaker as he pointed at Grindor who had a similar look in his optics "What's up with them?"

"I dunno." said Sideswipe before waving his hand in front of Bluestreak's optic "Hey Blue, you in there?" He jerked back in surprise when Bluestreak suddenly

snapped to attention. The femme looked at the twins with a glint of fear in her optics.

"Sirius is in trouble!" said Bluestreak. Grindor beeped in agreement before shifting to his cassette from and going back into the compartment in Bluestreak's

arm.

"Wait, what do you mean Sirius is in trouble?" asked Sunstreaker.

"All three of us, Sirius, Skyfall, and myself shared a bond." said Bluestreak "It allows us to sense when one of us is in danger or in distress and right now Sirius

is in big trouble. She needs help fast." With that said Bluestreak darted out of the room.

"Hey, wait for us!" said Sideswipe as he and his twin ran to catch up with her.

"What are you two doing?" she asked when they had caught up to her.

"We're going with you." said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, we might get to kick some aft if we go with you." said Sideswipe.

"Alright." said Bluestreak with a smile "Just keep up if you can!"

"No problem!" said the twins in unison.

* * *

Skyfall was working with Skyfire when he suddenly jerked, dropping the beaker he had been holding. It hit the ground and shattered, spilling sea water

everywhere. Skyfire looked at his creation and noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Skyfall?" he asked as he put a hand on his shoulder. Skyfall immediately looked up at him.

"Sirius is in trouble." said Skyfall "I need to go help her." Skyfire nodded.

"I'll go with you then." he said "You might need the extra pair of wings." Skyfall smiled and nodded before the two of them ran out of the room.

"So tell me how do you know that your unit commander is in danger?" asked Skyfire.

"Our unit shares a bond quite similar to the bond shared by gestalt members." said Skyfall "We can sense when one of our own is in distress or danger, so

that we can act accordingly during those situations. It comes from our years living together as siblings."

"I see." said Skyfire "You three must be really close then."

"We are." said Skyfall "They are my sisters and I am their brother. All of us would have it no other way."

"You are lucky to have them." said Skyfire "Don't ever let them go."

"I won't." said Skyfall "The three of us shine the brightest when we are together."

"Hey Sky!" said Bluestreak as she, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe came running up next to them "Did you feel it as well?"

"Yes." said Skyfall "The signal originated from Tombstone rock."

"Why would she go there?" asked Bluestreak.

"Question: What's Tombstone rock?" asked Sideswipe but he was ignored.

"She goes there quite often actually." said Skyfall "She goes there to seek answers, at least that's what she told me."

"What answers could she possibly be looking for?" asked Bluestreak.

"I don't know." said Skyfall.

"Hello, anyone hear me?" asked Sideswipe "What's Tombstone rock?"

"Tombstone rock is the burial ground of the Old Timers." said Skyfall.

"So why are we going there?" asked Sunstreaker as they reached the outside of the base.

"Sirius is there." said Bluestreak "And if the Decepticons are attacking Sirius, they could possibly know what was hidden there. That's the last thing we want.

We need to hurry" The five of them transformed and sped away from base.

-meanwhile-down in the brig-

"Bluestreak," said Prowl as he entered the brig "I would like to....." He stopped when he noticed that the cell that had held Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and

Sideswipe was empty "How in the name of Primus did they get out?"

"Told ya Bluestreak would get out of the brig in less than thirty minutes." said Jazz as he walked into the room "As ta how she does it, well, I'm not too sure

myself. The three of them are most likely off base by now."

"Then we will go after them." said Prowl as he looked at his sparkmate "Do you have any idea as to where they went?"

"No but I think Red Alert might." said Jazz.

"I agree." said Prowl "Hopefully Red Alert has the tracking system set up by now."

"Let's go then." said Jazz as the two of them exited the brig "What happened to Cliffjumper anyway?"

"I am not sure." said Prowl "He was supposed to be here."

"Oh well, he's around here somewhere." said Jazz "We can find him later."

* * *

Blaster fire filled the air around the plateau known as Tombstone rock. Hound, Mirage, and Sirius were behind a large rock in front of the plateau. Across a

small field of shattered rocks were six Deceptions. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were perched up on rocks while Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet had

taken lower positions.

"There's too many of them." said Hound as he pulled back from shooting "Someone contact base and tell them that we need back up."

"We can't." said Sirius "All our communications are jammed."

"That would be Soundwave's handy work." said Mirage before pulling back suddenly with sparks flying from his hand "Slag it all." Sirius grabbed his injured

hand and pulled a small repair kit from her sub space. Mirage began firing with his other hand as Sirius began to mend his injury.

"Help will be here soon." said Sirius "I know it will."

"Hopefully, you're right." said Hound as he began firing again "Because if we don't get back up soon, we'll be meeting the unmaker much sooner than we're

suppose to."

"Trust me." said Sirius "They'll be here." Mirage hissed slightly when she reconnected a particularly sensitive wire but continued to fire. Sirius gave him an

apologetic look before letting his hand go.

"That should hold until Ratchet can take a look at it." she said as she put the repair kit away. Mirage nodded in thanks before his concentration returned to

battle. Pulling out her blaster pistols, Sirius joined in the frenzy of fire.

"Look out!" said Hound as he pulled Sirius down. Something ricocheted off of the rock an landed a few feet away from them. It was a cassette tape and as soon

as it landed, it began to transform.

"It's Rumble!' said Mirage as the cassette began to complete its transformation sequence.

"I'm on it!" said Sirius "Just keep the others busy." Sirius pushed down on a panel on her forearm "High Wire go!" A black and slate grey cassette popped out

of the compartment she had opened and shifted into a dirt bike before transforming into a mech. The mech was human sized with a black torso, slate grey

limbs, half a wheel on each leg, a wheel on his left arm, handle bars on his back, and an orange visor that he slid down over his kind blue-silver optics.

High Wire gave several electronic beeps and whistles as he slid into a fighting stance. Rumble did something similar to a human cracking their knuckles before

charging at the dirt bike mech. High Wire beeped before charging as well.

"Well that proves my theory about Soundwave." said Mirage as they returned to firing.

"Sirius where did you..." asked Hound as he motioned to High Wire, who was locked in battle with Rumble.

"I'll explain later." said Sirius as she shot at Thrust, who had decided to poke his pointy head out from behind his rock. Thrust quickly ducked back behind the

rock before returning fire.

"They've got us pinned down here." said Hound as he nursed an injured shoulder "We can't take much more of this fire."

"We have to hold on." said Mirage as he switched his blaster from semi-automatic to fully automatic "I won't let it end this way." He began to fire rapidly as

Sirius patched up Hound's shoulder. The sound of a jet caught all of their attention and the three Autobots looked up.

"It's Skyfall!" said Sirius happily.

"He's gonna be in a bit of trouble." said Mirage as Starscream and his wing mates transformed and took off into the air. That was when they hear the sound of

revving engines and when they looked they saw two Corvette Stingrays, one silver and one gold, launch into the air. They transformed and landed on

Thundercracker and Skywarp, much to the two jets annoyance. There was a squealing of tires as a columbia blue pontiac solstice skidded to a stop in front of

them, it's driver side door flying open, allowing a navy blue skateboard and an orange moped out. The skateboard transformed into Grindor while the moped

transformed into a femme named Sureshock. Sureshock was human sized like High Wire and Grindor with the front of the moped covering both of her arms

and the back of the moped covering her legs. Her optics were a stern blue-silver optics and she covered them with a pair of gold tinted goggles as she and

Grindor ran to help High Wire. The solstice transformed into Bluestreak and she immediately took up a position next to Mirage.

"Did somebody need some back up?" asked Bluestreak as she began firing at the Decepticons.

"Bluestreak!" said Sirius with a smile "Could you be any slower?"

"Not my fault I had to bust outta the brig." said Bluestreak "But I did bring you guys back up."

"And boy are we thankful for that." said Hound "We thought that we were goners."

"Well don't worry." said Bluestreak with a grin, her optics glinting playfully behind her visor "We're here to bring the rain."

* * *

So what do you think? It took me a while to get this chapter going but I finally finished it.

Please review or leave a comment because it helps me write faster.

I like to here what you have to say about one of my most popular stories.

I might even post faster if I get a total of three thousand hits by the end of the month!

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	15. Guardians of Vector Sigma

A/N: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Skyfall tore through the skies at supersonic speeds with Starscream right on his tail. They young Autobot was twisting and dodging away from the steady

stream of fire the Decepticon kept sending his way.

"Hold still you little maggot!" snarled Starscream.

"How about no!" said Skyfall as he barrel rolled into a steep dive. Starscream followed him and they began to approach the ground at top speed.

"_Skyfall pull up now!"_ yelled Sirius over their comm. channel _"You won't be able to pull up fast enough at those speeds if you go any further!"_

"_Just watch me!"_ said Skyfall as the ground was rapidly getting closer _"I've still got an ace in my subspace." _Being smaller and more maneuverable than

Starscream, Skyfall was able to pull up suddenly and get behind Starscream, much to the older mech's surprise. Before the Decepticon could react, Skyfall

had transformed and latched onto the back of Starscream's alt. mode.

"Who's the little mech now?" asked Skyfall as Starscream tried to throw him off.

"You crazy slagger!" yelled Starscream as he began to spin "Let go or you'll deactivate both of us!" Skyfall dug his clawed fingertips into his wings and held on

tight as Starscream crashed nose first into the ground.

"Skyfall!" yelled Sirius and Bluestreak simultaneously. They stared in shock as the dust cleared and much to their surprise, they saw Skyfall standing up. His

left arm hung limply at his side and he was keeping his weight off of his left leg. There was also a gash in his left side and his left wing was crumpled and in

two pieces. His battle helmet covered his head as he backed away from Starscream, who stood up after transforming. The worst damage the Decepticon had

was that one of his wings was almost completely torn from his frame and dangling by a few wires.

"You'll pay for that." growled Starscream as he charged up his canon.

"I won't go down without a fight." said Skyfall as he pulled out his blaster rifle. His grip on the rifle was shaky but he refused to back down.

"Say good bye Auto-scum." said Starscream as he went to fire but he was cut off by a large white and red mech slamming into him. The mech quickly got up

and stood protectively in front of Skyfall.

"Back off Starscream!" he snarled as he slid into a fighting stance.

"Skyfire!" growled Starscream "You'll pay for interfering!"

"Try me." said Skyfire as he pulled out a rifle and fired at the Decepticon. Starscream dodged before taking off.

"Retreat!" he called as Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet and Jazz joined the fray. The other Decepticons obeyed and fled as well leaving the Autobots standing

there.

"Hey you forgot something!" yelled Bluestreak as Grindor and Sureshock shoved Rumble into the barrel of her bazooka like cannon. She fired and the small

mech went flying and crashed into Thundercracker as the Decepticon jets fled.

"Now that was awesome!" said Sideswipe as Bluestreak put away her cannon.

"I know, right?" said Bluestreak as they high fived before she noticed Jazz and Prowl standing "We're in trouble."

"Big trouble." said Sideswipe.

"I'll say." said Sunstreaker as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner Skyfall." said Skyfire as he looked at his creation.

"It's alright father." said Skyfall "You got here right on time."

"Skyfall!" said Sirius as she ran up to him "By Primus you're a mess!"

"I'll say." said Skyfall before Sirius whacked him upside the helm "Hey! What was that for?"

"For pulling a crazy stunt like that!" said Sirius as she put her hands on her hips "It's Bluestreak's job to pull the crazy stunts, not yours! If you ever do

something like that again, so help me I will glue you to the ceiling like Bluestreak did!"

"Alright Sirius, I get it." said Skyfall "Just chill."

"I can't 'just chill'." said Sirius "Not when I have to deal with both yours and Bluestreak's crazy stunts! I swear I'm going to met the unmaker before my time

because of you two!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Right, I get what your saying Sirius." said Skyfall "Won't happen again. I swear on my honor that it won't. Now could you repair me?"

"Fine." said Sirius as she pulled out her repair kit "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Roger." said Skyfall as Sirius began clamping off energon lines.

"You're luck I know what I'm doing Sky," said Sirius "Otherwise you would've had to deal with Ratchet."

"Yes and I am very glad that it is you and not Ratchet who is patching me up at the moment." said Skyfall with a smile.

* * *

"Alright, so what was this all about?" asked Optimus as he looked at those assembled. He noticed that the three Terraformers shifted a bit nervously.

"We're not sure if it was just a random attack or if the Decepticons know what's hidden here." said Sirius as High Wire beeped in agreement from his place on

her shoulder.

"Elaborate." said Prowl.

"It would be best if we showed you." said Bluestreak "Something like this is hard to explain." Skyfall nodded in agreement and the three Terraformers lead the

Autobots into the hidden elevator in the Plateau.

"This is the tomb of the Old Timers." said Skyfall as they stepped off of the elevator "The final resting place of those who came before us and those who died

protecting what was hidden here."

"What exactly was hidden here?" asked Optimus as they walked past the crystal tombs of the Old Timers. Ironhide stopped in front of one of the sarcophagi.

"That's Kup." he said softly and Ratchet gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder before they continued on.

"This is the resting place of Vector Sigma." said Sirius as they stopped in front of a huge metal door that was engraved with ancient cybertronian script "The

only way to enter is if you have the key and only one exists. That is the only way to open the door."

"Vector Sigma?" said Optimus as he looked at the door "The lost archive of Cybertron?"

"Vector Sigma was more than that." said Bluestreak "He was created by the All Spark to protect the history of Cybertron and the spark of life should the

All Spark ever be destroyed. Vector Sigma knows every Cybertronian that exists or has ever existed. He knows about the past and it is said that he can see

glimpses of the future. It is also said that he knows the whereabouts of Primus and how to awaken him should the Planet-Eater ever awaken from his

slumber. However, Vector Sigma will only share his knowledge with those he deems worthy. Those who are pure of spark and who have the good of all in mind

can receive what they seek."

"How do you three know of all this?' asked Ratchet as he looked at the three of them.

"We are the protectors of the key." said Skyfall "Only we know the true resting place of the key and we swore upon our sparks that we would not let it fall into

the wrong hands."

"We apologize for not informing you of this sooner." said Sirius "But it was not necessary at the time."

"I understand why you did it." said Optimus as he looked at the three of them "But if the Decepticons know about this, we'll need to set up security around

this place."

"There really isn't a need." said Sirius "This place shifts locations at random intervals to random locations every time someone enters and leaves this place

unless a guardian is near it. It's a safety precaution the old timers developed. We never lose tract of it because our sparks are attuned to the energy of Vector

Sigma. We can sense it at all times. If our sparks perish, then the location of Vector Sigma will be lost. That's its ultimate form of protection."

"Then we will trust your judgement on this." said Optimus "But if need arises, we will place extra defenses around Vector Sigma."

"Understood." said Sirius as Optimus turned to the assembled Autobots.

"Autobots, let's get back to base." said Optimus. The assembled Autobots nodded and quickly exited the resting place of Vector Sigma.

* * *

Sorry it was so short but as you all know, school's started back up and I have college classes to attend four days a week.

I'll try updating as soon as I can but I'm not promising anything.

I appreciate any comments or reviews. I'll accept anything.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	16. Family Bonds pt1: Life is a Highway

A/N: I do not own Transformers or the songs 'Life is a Highway' by Rascal Flatts and 'New Divide' by Linkin Park

So, I have a special treat for all of my loyal readers. A three chapter special about families.

**Bluestreak**

Bluestreak was in her room jamming to her music for the first time in over two weeks. Her creator, Prowl, had taken away all of her music as punishment

her escape from the brig. It had been hell without her music to keep her company but she still had Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to cheer her up. Those two

were extremely awesome in her opinion and secretly, she had a huge crush on both of them but it was the 'never speak of it to anyone' type of secret

because her creator, Prowl, didn't approve of either of them or their antics. A smile graced her face as she thought of the twins while singing along with

one of her favorite songs.

" _So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Across this new divide_

_In every loss in every lie_

_In every truth that you deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye_

_Was a mistake to great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_Did I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong...._HEY! I was listening to that!" said Bluestreak as she turned to face the 'Bot who had the nerve to touch her stereo and turn her

music off. Her angry look faltered a bit when she saw Prowl standing next to her sound system.

"Oh, hello father." she said as she tilted her head to the side with a curious expression on her face "Why are you here?"

"Come with me Bluestreak." said Prowl before turning and leaving the room.

"Okay?" said a confused Bluestreak before following Prowl out of the room.

"Keep up." said Prowl once Bluestreak caught up to him.

"Where are we going?" asked Bluestreak as she struggled to keep up with Prowl's fast pace.

'_Curse myself for being so short!'_ her inner chibi self cried as they approached the base entrance.

"You will see." said Prowl before transforming into black and white Chevrolet Impala police vehicle with the Autobot emblem on the doors. Bluestreak

followed suit and transformed into her Solstice alt. mode before following Prowl off base.

'_Whooo umm yeah..._

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind'_

Prowl revved his engine when Bluestreak pulled up next to him and pulled out in front of her. Bluestreak responded by revving her engine and shooting out

in front of him. The two of them were soon speeding down the deserted highway, racing at top speed.

'_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today'_

"_Ya can't keep up with me!"_ said Bluestreak over the com link with a laugh _"I was built for speed."_

"_We will see about that."_said Prowl as he pulled along side her.

"_I'm tellin' ya you'll never beat me!"_ said Bluestreak as she pull further ahead.

' _Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long'_

Prowl suddenly zoomed out in front of Bluestreak, startling her before speeding away. Bluestreak gave an furious cry before speeding up.

"_Hey!"_ said an indignant Bluestreak as she tried to catch up with Prowl _"No fair!"_

"_All is fair at the moment."_ said Prowl _"No rules were set when we started, so 'Anything goes' as some say."_

'_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights'_

"_You did that on purpose!"_ said Bluestreak as she pulled up next to Prowl _"You purposely didn't set any rules!"_

"_Why are you complaining Bluestreak?"_ asked Prowl _"I though you would enjoy not having any rules."_ Bluestreak sputtered slightly before speeding past

Prowl, who easily kept pace with her.

'_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood_

_I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors'_

"_Mind if I cut in?"_ asked Jazz as he pulled in front of Bluestreak. The femme yelped and swerved to the side before pulling up next to Jazz.

"_That was so not cool Dad!" _ said Bluestreak as she revved her engine.

"_Sorry Blue!"_ said Jazz with a laugh _"Just wanted ta scare ya a bit."_

"_It's not funny Daddy!"_ said Bluestreak in an exasperated voice.

' _Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long'_

"_Just messin' with ya Blue."_ said Jazz as Prowl pulled up with them _"Don't go poutin'."_

"_Fine." _Bluestreak as Prowl pulled in front of her and Jazz.

"_That's my girl."_ said Jazz as they pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road.

'_There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)_

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now we look it in the eye_

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors'_

They drove down the dirt road for a few minutes before pulling onto an a cliff that over looked the desert and stopping. All three of them transformed and

Jazz and Bluestreak broke out laughing while Prowl gave one of his rare smiles.

"That was fun." said Bluestreak as she smiled widely "I didn't think that you knew how to have fun father."

"I know how to have fun." said Prowl as he crossed his arms, still smiling "I do not know who told you I did not but I do. I only wait for the appropriate time.

That's something you need to remember Bluestreak. There's a time for work and a time for fun."

' _Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long'_

"I guess you're right." said Bluestreak.

"I am right." said just smiled and shook his head as Bluestreak stuck her glossa out at Prowl.

"This is some prime family bondin' we got here." said Jazz "You two are gettin' along really well now."

"I guess we are." said Bluestreak before a sly smile crossed her face "Race ya back to base!" She transformed and took off down the road.

"HEY!" said Jazz before transforming and giving chase. Prowl just kept on smiling as he transformed and sped after his mate and creation.

' _Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah'_

As they approached the Autobot base Bluestreak couldn't help but feel more connected with Prowl because now she knew something about him that most

didn't know and that made her feel closer to her creator.

* * *

So part one is finished. What do you think? Any comments?

Please rate or leave a comment.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	17. Family Bonds pt2: Breathe No More

A/N: I do not own Transformers or the song 'Breathe No More' by Evanescence.

This is part two of my three chapter special, so please enjoy!

**Skyfall**

"Well you see, I accidentally mixed a little too much of the two compounds together." said Wheeljack, who was covered with a fine layer of soot and one of

his arms was hanging by several wires. Skyfire sighed and shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me, Wheeljack." he said as he crossed his arms and chuckled lightly.

"I try." said Wheeljack.

"Now get to the med bay before your arm falls off." said Skyfire. Wheeljack nodded and exited the Science Department. Skyfire sighed and began heading

towards his private work area but he stopped outside of Skyfall's work area. He could barely make out the sound of music and the sound of Skyfall moving

about the room through the thick door. His hand hovered over the key pad for a moment before he keyed in the door code. The door slid open after a

moment and Skyfire walked into the room. A steady stream of music greeted him as the door slide closed behind him. Skyfall was fiddling with some sort

of device that was in several pieces and scattered across a table.

"Skyfall." said Skyfire as he approached his creation "What are you doing?" Skyfall looked up form his work and smiled at his creator.

"I'm working on a device that can negate an electro-magnetic field." said Skyfall as he moved to a different table and picked up a data pad "This way, if the

Decepticons try to take out our communications with an electro-magnetic pulse, we can negate the effects and be able to communicate freely." He set the

data pad back down and moved back over to his work "It's actually a lot more complicated than it looks."

"I can see that." said Skyfire "Listen, Skyfall, I'd like to talk to about something important." Skyfall stopped working and looked at his creator curiously.

"Sure," he said "What do you need to talk about?"

"Could we talk about this someplace more private?" asked Skyfire.

"Do you have a specific place in mind?" asked Skyfall as he turned his radio off.

"Actually, yes I do." said Skyfire with a nod "Follow me."

'_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.'_

Skyfire lead Skyfall off base and to a cliff where they both sat to watch the setting sun.

"So, what did you want to talk about father?" asked Skyfall as he looked at Skyfire. The older mech looked out at the sunset and sighed before looking

at Skyfall.

'_All the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_Too sharp to put back together.'_

"I wanted to talk to you about your second creator." said Skyfire.

"My second creator?" said Skyfall "The one I never met?" Skyfire nodded and looked back at the darkening skies.

"Yes." said Skyfire "There's a reason I never talk about him. We broke our spark bond several solar cycles before I found out that I was carrying you. It

was the war that had tore us apart."

"Who was he?" asked Skyfall "And why did you break your bond?"

'_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.'_

"He betrayed my trust," said Skyfire "And he was using me. He did that for six vorns before I had enough of it. I broke our bond and left."

"What happened after that?" asked Skyfall.

"I had been a neutral when all of that had happened." said Skyfire "After I had left, I had joined the Autobots as a deep space scout and scientist. It was

around that time that I found out I was carrying you."

'_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more.'_

"I apologize for not telling you this sooner." said Skyfire "I was just so ashamed by how naive I was, that I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Who was my second creator anyways?" asked Skyfall as he looked at Skyfire.

"What I am about to tell you cannot be told to anyone, understood?" said Skyfire as he looked up at the star filled skies.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." said Skyfall. Skyfire nodded.

"You're second creator," he said "He's now a Decepticon. The Aerial commander Starscream."

'_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.' _

Skyfall looked at Skyfire in shook.

"S-Starscream is my second creator?" he said in disbelief "That can't be right."

"I apologize." said Skyfire as he bowed his head in shame. Skyfall looked at his creator before looking down at the ground.

"That explains the odd feeling in my spark when I was fighting Starscream." said Skyfall quietly "I felt that way because he's my other creator."

'_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better.'_

"I don't know if Starscream felt it in his spark." said Skyfire "He would always block me out after he joined the Decepticons. I guess that's why it was so

easy to let him go and break our bond."

"I don't think he did." said Skyfall sadly "He looked at me like just another obstacle in his path. An enemy to destroy and be rid of."

"His desire for power and his willing less to use others to gain that power was the real reason I left him." said Skyfire "He stopped seeing me as his

spark mate after he joined the Decepticons. I was just another tool for him to use in his quest for power."

'_But I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love.'_

"If you hadn't stepped in to stop Starscream, I would be permanently off-line now, wouldn't I?" asked Skyfall as he looked at Skyfire.

"Yes." said Skyfire solemnly "I won't lie to you, Skyfall, he would have off-lined you in a spark beat if I hadn't interfered. It was foolish of you to challenge

him like that but I understand that you did it for very good reason. Just promise me that you'll be more careful in the future."

"I will." said Skyfall "I promise."

'_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,'_

"Thank you Skyfall." said Skyfire.

"And I thank you father." said Skyfall "It really means alot to me that you told me who my other creator is, no matter who they are. I feel a bit more

complete now."

'_I breathe no..._

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,'_

Skyfire nodded and the two of them looked up at the star filled skies.

"The skies are so beautiful on this planet." said Skyfire.

"I know." said Skyfall "It's one of the reasons I love this planet so much. But what I really want is to see what's out there and to see things that I've

never seen before."

"Starscream and I use to explore the stars together before this war started." said Skyfire "He was a much kinder mech back then. That was why I mated

with him in the first place. He was so kind, so caring, and he had so much passion and love to share."

"How did you meet him?" asked Skyfall as he looked at Skyfire. A smile lit up the old mech's face.

"We meet at the Cybertronian Science Academy." said Skyfire "He was a brilliant seeker from the slums of Kaon, looking to become a scientist. I was the

creation of two brilliant minds from Crystal City and I also wanted to become a scientist...."

'_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe-_

_I breathe no more.'_

* * *

Part two is finished and Skyfall finally learns who his second creator is!

Please review or leave a comment.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	18. Family Bonds pt3: We Are

A/N: I do not own Transformers or the song 'We are' by Ana Johnsson

This is part three of the three part special. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Sirius**

The sound of typing filled the small office as Sirius typed up her weekly report for Prowl. She wearily rubbed her optics and finished off the small amount of

energon left in her cube before going back to her report. If only she knew beforehand that there was going to be so much Primus forsaken paperwork, then

she wouldn't have accepted the job! She sighed softly as she saved the finished report and downloaded it onto a data pad to be delivered to Prowl first thing

tomorrow. It was late and she knew it but she was too awake to go into recharge at the moment. Standing, Sirius turned off her computer and stretched a

bit before exiting her office.

"Stupid slaggin' paperwork." she grumbled as she walked to the rec. room. Her systems told her that she was going to need recharge soon but her processor

was too active from writing the report to even think about recharging. Rubbing the back of her helm, she walked into the rec. room, which was almost

completely empty with the exception of Hound, who was sitting on the Cybertronian sized couch watching tv. Sirius plopped down on the seat next to him

and sighed heavily, which made Hound look at her.

"Long day kiddo?" he asked.

"You have no idea." said Sirius as she sunk into the seat.

"Try me." said Hound.

'_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)_

_Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives_

_Sliding down the information highway_

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools_

_Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)' _

"Let's start with I had to hunt Bluestreak down after her patrol in order to get her report." said Sirius "I ended up catching her on her way to prank

Ratchet with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's help. Basically, I had to drag her back to the office so that she could write the report that was due to me yesterday.

Then I spent an hour and a half waiting for Skyfall to finish up one of his projects so that I could get his report. Plus I had a meeting to go to today and on

top of all that I to write my weekly report and I had patrol duty as well. I also had training with Ratchet today. I am so exhausted yet my processor is wide

awake so recharge is out of the question at the moment."

'_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

_We've never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone'_

"Well don't go worryin' about what happened today, Sirius." said Hound as he pulled her into a one armed hug "Tomorrow will be a better day."

"Are you sure about that dad?" asked Sirius as she rested one of her arms over her optics "This week has been torture for me. I don't think that I can take

another day like today."

'_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognize the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are'_

"Trust me, I know what I'm talkin' about kiddo." said Hound as he stroked her helm "I've had my share of bad days and bad weeks. There's always a

better day ahead of ya."

"It's hard to see tomorrow being a better day," said Sirius "When today keeps getting worse and worse."

'_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)_

_Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life_

_Lining up for the grand illusion_

_No answers for no questions asked_

_Lining up for the execution_

_Without knowing why'_

"Stuff like that happens in life." said Hound "Ya just got to make the best of a bad situation."

"How can I do that?" asked Sirius.

"You're a smart femme, Sirius." said Hound "I'm sure you could think of alot of ways to make a day better. Get a little creative. Be yourself, not what others

want to see you as."

"Just be myself?" asked Sirius.

'_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are_

_You wash your hands and come out clean_

_Fail to recognize the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are, we are, we are'_

"Yeah, just be yourself." said Hound "Let go of whatever is holdin' ya back. Ya can't let anything hold you back."

"But how do I let go?" asked Sirius.

"You just let it go." said Hound "There's not much more to do."

'_It's all about power then_

_Take control_

_Breaking the rule_

_Breaking the soul_

_They suck us dry till there's nothing left_

_My oh my, my oh my'_

"What if I don't what to let go?" asked Sirius.

"It could end up hurtin' ya." said Hound "It's one thing to remember and it's a completely different thing to hold onto something out of fear that you'll

forget."

"My be it is time I let go." said Sirius "I can still remember but when I want to remember."

Hound smiled and gave her a light squeeze.

"That's the best way to do things." said Hound "Let it go but don't forget."

"Thanks daddy." said Sirius with a small hitch in the air intake, which was very much like a yawn "I won't forget that."

'_We are_

_We are (its all )_

_We are_

_We are, we are (take control)_

_We are_

_We are_

_It's all about power_

_Then take control' _

Sirius's optics dimmed and soon she was in a deep recharge. Hound smiled a bit as Mirage came into the room. He raised an optic ridge at the sight before

giving Hound a curious look.

"She just fell into recharge." said Hound.

"She looks like she needs it." said Mirage as he sat down.

"She does." said Hound "Maybe we could talk to Prowl and have him back off a bit? The mech is running her into the ground with paper work."

"I'll see what I can do." said Mirage "For now, we should just let her recharge."

* * *

Yay! I finished part three!

Please review or leave a comment! I appreciate all comments and reviews!

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


End file.
